A Demon Lord's Slayer
by inuyasharedrose
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru leaves Rin at Inuyasha and company's village for 7 years and hasn't seen her for 5 of those years due to his hectic schedule and a new troublesome ward? And what is he greeted to when he returns a shocking view? Rin was left behind by her Lord what new hobby did she pick up while she waited for him to return? And who is the Demon next to her Lord?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion and Rival

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ All Characters are not mine! All characters belong to the creators of Inuyasha!

 _ **Author's Note**_ :Hiya everyone this is my first fan fiction that I made I hope you all like it and I apologize if it isn't good... TT^TT but I just wanted to write one out of boredom and I just wanted to try it! But I do hope that you enjoy them! the first chapter will be sectioned off in parts sorry if it's confusing. TT^TT

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _ **Reunion and Rival**_

~ ** _Sesshomaru_** ~

"Lord Sesshomaru!"; the little brunette yelled out gleefully from her spot on the cliff over looking the valley below. Her eyes shut as she waved with a huge toothy grin to her Lord who was still a ways down the path from her. He stared at the youth inwardly smiling at her childish behavior that he grew very fond of. Behind him he heard his faithful servant; a green little imp; mumble how unladylike and how the little youth should behave towards her Lord. Sesshomaru ignored him like always his eyes glued to the youth as he got closer to the little 8 year old. "Lord Sesshomaru!" the little brunette yelled again happily; but then her voice changed from the sound of innocence to annoyance. Something he never could bring to call his little ward. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" she yelled again but this time it sounded like it was right in his ear. The image in front of him of Rin disappeared and he opened his eyes to look at the fire in front of him. 'A dream' he thought to himself then again, "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Whack! he hit the head of his new ward he took in a couple of winters ago. "Quite, Tsuki. This Sesshomaru can not sleep with all your racket." Sesshomaru coldly told the teen dog demon next to him. He looked at her; her silver hair was up in pigtails held by red ribbons, her amber eyes a little watery from his earlier hit to her head, she had markings similar to him magenta strips on both cheeks and a crescent moon on her forehead, her kimono only covered to her bottom she had bandages covering her feet rather than shoes even though she had no injury on them. Leather cuffs around her wrists take up about half of her lower arm. In the demon culture she was considered to be a real beauty and one would be lucky to mate her. Unfortunately, this Sesshomaru felt nothing to this young pup; she was a nuisance to him. Unlike Rin she never let Sesshomaru have his room, she constantly asked where they were going and would have the audacity to try and take Rin's spot next to him which he would always glare at her till she backed off to her spot behind Jaken. Even Ah-un didn't like this demon. He his never let her on his back once except when Sesshomaru himself puts her there; those were only when she was to injured to walk. "I'm sorry my Lord but the sun is going to rise soon and you still haven't told me where we are headed." the young teen rubbed the bump on her head. Sesshomaru just stood and kicked the sleeping imp awake. Jaken yelped and stood immediately , "Is it time to leave mi Lord?" the imp inquired seeing that his beloved Lord looked annoyed in his own way. Jaken immediately picked up "USELESS HELP THIS FAITHFUL SERVANT!" Jaken yelled at Tsuki; she started to help pick up and sighs. "Jaken. Go ahead. This Sesshomaru has business to attend to." Before hearing the imps reply Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Leaving behind the imp and the teen. Hearing them yell at each other back and forth but he ignored them cause he only had one thing on his mind. "Rin." he said while he looked forward as he walked.

~ _ **Rin**_ ~

"Rin. Come." Lord Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave; the brunette looked after her Lord happily; seeing his silver long hair swish back and forth as he walked the wind blowing his mokomoko to the side. How she loved her Lord she ran after him happily she could even here Jaken's insults he always threw at her when she acted like a child. Only thing is no matter how fast she ran she never caught up to her Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait for me my Lord!" She cried out but he kept walking. Rin jolted up from her sleep she looked around seeing her familiar home. She lived with Lady Kaede at the village since Lord Sesshomaru told her to stay at the human village after Naraku had fallen. That was 7 years ago; she was 15 now marrying age; and she hasn't seen her Lord in 5 years. Rin slowly got up from her futon and walked out and stretched the sun was rising in the horizon the perfect time to bathe before the men woke and tried to take a peek at the young woman. She went back in and gathered her things to bathe grabbing her working kimono and soap. She even stashed a separate outfit into her bundle; after getting everything she needed she walked out and headed to the river to bathe. Kagome, a swelling Sango, and a faithful Kirara met up with her on her way. "Morning Sango, Kagome, Kirara!" Rin waved happily to the two women and the cat-demon. "Morning Rin!" Kagome and Sango both said in unison while they smiled happily at the youth they now saw as a younger sister. The small group chatted happily on their way to the river to bathe. Sango complained about how her pregnancy gave her the strangest cravings and how much Miroku her know husband would jump at the slightest sigh she made worrying endlessly and making sure Sango didn't do anything to over exert herself. "Ever since I told him I was with our first child he keeps acting like that and he doesn't give me space." Sango sighed out as they all disrobed and sunk into the river to bathe. Kagome and Rin just giggled at her knowing that Sango actually loved the attention her husband was giving her. Rin looked down and looked at herself. Her curves started to appear when she turned 11, she was well shaped her breast full and her waist was tucked in very nicely her hips shooting out to what men would consider desirable. her chestnut hair reached the middle of her back now, her eyes were still abnormally big but fit perfectly on her face. When she stood she was about Kagome's height; her muscles were nicely defined by all the work she did and her new hobby helped her figure stay in shape. After awhile the group got out and dried themselves Rin put on first the clothes she had added to her pile then her working kimono which reached to her ankle. She walked next to Kagome and Sango chatting away as she put her hair up in a ponytail so she could get to work after putting her things away. Even though she kept up with the conversation her thoughts kept wandering to her Lord that she missed so very much. Little did Rin know that heading her way was something that would change her peaceful yet boring life.

~ _ **Tsuki**_ ~

Tsuki sighed for like the millionth time that day as she walked behind Jaken, she wanted to run up to her Lord that had reunited with them after half a day of walking. She noticed the big box and the 2 little boxes he carried in his hands. He calmly put them in Ah-un's saddle and oddly he made sure they wouldn't get damaged during their journey. This was the second time he did this on this journey there was another box and two smaller boxes in Ah-un's saddle. At first she thought that those boxes were gifts to her but she was wrong when he had walked past her to put them away carefully. Jaken had warned her not to touch them but curiosity won over and she looked. Inside was a beautiful woman's kimono made of the finest silk the pattern was that of blue flowers she had never seen before. It took her breath away she opened the first box and inside was a beautiful hair piece that matched the kimono; the blue flower inside had dangling white pearls on them. The final box had a beautiful mirror a hand mirror that was held together by golden vines with buds and flowers that were sapphires. All these gifts were so beautiful; who were they for maybe her Lord was planing on giving them to her but at a later date. Those thoughts left her when she felt a dark aura behind her "Tsuki. What do you think you are doing?" She slowly turned at the sound of her Lords voice calm but when she saw his face she shivered in terror. He's eyes had turned red from anger."I beg for your forgiveness my Lord I was merely curious!" she bowed to her Lord in fear near tears. She heard rustling thinking he was going to hit her when she didn't feel anything she cautiously looked up but her Lord was just repacking the gifts carefully and putting them back in their place in Ah-Un's saddle pouch."Never touch my things without permission." was all Sesshomaru had said and turned and walked away; after that she dared not look at the second set he had brought with him. Instead she went with talking. "My Lord where are we going?" Sesshomaru didn't reply just walked silently. "Silence you pup do not question where our Master takes us!" Jaken yelled at her. She sighed wondering why she even did start to follow Sesshomaru he was mean to her. 'Duh it's cause you love him after he saved you you baka.' she thought to herself pouting. Yup 2 winters ago Lord Sesshomaru found her near death after a battle that left her orphaned and alone. He took care of her by taking her to the closes doctor and she has been traveling with him ever since.

~ _ **Rin**_ ~

Rin wiped her forehead with her sleeve from the sweat on her forehead, she was currently helping Lady Kaede pick herbs and medicinal plants. She had learned all she could from the elder about medicine. "Lady Kaede Rin finished picking the leaves!" she happily called to the older priestess. "Well done child, let us return to the village, Ye promised to help with the gardens did ye not?" Kaede asked Rin smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, Lady Kaede!" The two walked back to the village Rin carrying the baskets for Kaede since she was getting too old to carry the heavy baskets. As they entered the the village a young man ran up to them waving happily, "RIN!" he yelled happily. "Kohaku! Did you come to see your sister?" Rin asked the young demon slayer as he stopped in front of her. He shyly rubbed his neck a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Yeah..." was his reply he noticed the basket Rin was carrying and took them from her. "Let me carry those for you!" Before she could protest, he looked at the chuckling Kaede. "Ye have grown Kohaku." Kaede told him in an all knowing tone. It wasn't a secret that he had strong desires for Rin. Well, that is except Rin, she was so dense that she couldn't tell that Kohaku liked her. The trio walked together talking idly, when they arrived at Kaede's home Kohaku put the basket down inside. "Rin will take her leave now Lady Kaede!" Kaede just nodded at the child smiling."Do not overwork yeself child." "Rin won't!" Rin ran to the gardens where Kagome worked for her husband and Miroku were out on a job. "Kagome!" Rin waved happily Kagome looked up and smiled."Hi Rin! I really appreciate you helping me!" Kagome said. "Hey, I'm helping!" Sango said Rin looked over at her friend to see her sitting on the ground pulling weeds. Kagome giggled, "Yea and if Miroku or Kohaku sees you like this they'll get mad at you!". As if hearing Kagome Kohaku came running up to them "Sis! Your not suppose to be working in your condition!" He said angrily at his older sister. She huffed, "I have to do something Kohaku I can't sit back and relax." Kohaku sighed at his sister, Rin giggles at this and sets to work to help Kagome Kohaku on the other hand half dragged his sister away from the garden to the porch of Kagome's and Inuyasha's home which was closes and started to help Rin and Kagome in her place. After a few minutes of working they all snapped up and looked up Sango stood and looked out. "There's a demon...such a strong aura..."Sango said calmly. Right after saying that 3 giant centipede demons came crashing out of the earth screeching out loud a ear splitting screech. Rin covered her ears from the sound Kohaku had already ran forward his weapons in hand ready to fight them off with Kirara ahead of him ready to defend her mistress and her friends. Kagome and Rin both run to Sango to get her to safety, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows that she always kept close to the door just in case and started to fire at the demons. Rin lead Sango inside to the safety of Kagome's hut she ran back out before Sango could stop her. Kohaku was struggling with one centipede while Kirara fought one and Kagome was fighting the other. 'I need to get home!' Rin yelled to herself without a second thought she ran towards Kaede's.

~ _ **Sesshomaru, Rin, & Tsuki**_~

Sesshomaru stopped making Jaken run into him and Tsuki running into Jaken. "Mi Lord why have you stopped?" Jaken asked looking at his Lord. "Demons are close." was his reply. Tsuki looked around sensing the demons but they weren't near them but a few miles ahead of them at a close by village. "They aren't close my Lord we can easily destroy them!" Tsuki said happily Sesshomaru ignored her and then he smelled it. The smell of morning dew, flowers, chamomile, human and demon blood . At that he ran towards the village, "MY LORD!" "MI LORD!" he heard Tsuki and Jaken scream out as she followed him with Jaken and Ah-un behind them. 'Rin be safe till this Sesshomaru arrives.' he prayed to himself as he ran towards his Rin. In the mean time Kagome and Kohaku were panting Kagome had ran out of arrows and Kohaku was bleeding from his arm and head from wounds given to him by the demons. Kirara was trying her hardest to fend them off herself to give Kagome and Kohaku some time to catch their breath.1 of the 3 centipede demons lay dead from Kagome's holy arrows it took all of them to take it down. The one Kohaku was fighting had blood oozing from its body but it was still alive the same with Kirara's. One of the demons smacks Kirara down to the ground merciless. "KIRARA!" Kagome and Kohaku shouted in unison. They run to check on their fallen friend who reverted back to her tiny form and weakly meows. "Kirara..." Kagome carefully picks her up as Kohaku gets in front of her protectively. Before they could attack a figure jumps ahead of Kohaku a giant scythe slashes a centipede's head right off. "You dare hurt my friends?" Kagome looks up from Kirara who was looking at the battle. She sees the petite figure dressed in demon slayers clothes similar to Sango's but it was amber and red. "RIN!" Kagome shouted. Rin turns and smiles at Kagome. "Sorry Rin's late Rin had to go get 'Shi' from home."She answered happily holding the giant scythe that dripped with demon blood. The last centipede screeched Rin looked and managed to block its attack. "This Rin shall punish you!" She calmly sliced the demon in half its blood splatters on her face and chest a bit. She swings Shi to remove the blood and looks up shocked to find standing in front of her was a certain Dog Demon Lord she missed so much. "Lord...Sesshomaru?" Rin stared at her Lord tears welling up in her eyes. He in turn stares at her calmly. Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes his beloved Rin had just defeated the last 2 demons in front of her with a scythe no less. She had grown to be fearless, strong, and above all else beautiful he had to use every once of his restrain to not let his jaws drop at the sight and keep his emotions unknown. On the other hand from the corner of his eye he saw Jaken's jaw comically drop to the ground his eyes bulging out. "Lord...Sesshomaru...is that really you my Lord?" Rin inquired tears rolling down her face how he wished he could wipe them away and replace it with her smile. He briskly walked forward and gently wiped the blood and tears from her face. "Yes Rin. This Sesshomaru is here in front of you." He calmly replied her lower lip quivered. "Rin has missed you these 5 years my Lord..." Rin hiccuped out. This tore at Sesshomaru's heart had it been that long since he last saw her. He would send gifts to her every once in awhile but he was so busy with his lands and then with Tsuki he just couldn't make the time. He leaned down and whispered in a voice only she heard "This Sesshomaru will only say this once Rin. I am sorry for being away for so long." Rin gasped at her Lord's sudden apology. "No my Lord please don't apologize. Rin understands that you were busy." Rin quickly stammered out blushing. Tsuki looked over at her Lord shocked he was speaking to a human! When he leaned down to whisper to her Tsuki felt rage rising why would her beloved Lord stoop so low as to honor such things to a mere human! Jaken ran over to his Lord and the human...were those tears in his eyes!? "RIN!" Jaken yelled out catching the human's attention she smiled brightly and she kneeled down happily. Wait are they HUGGING!? "Master Jaken how Rin has missed you!" This Rin just called Jaken Master!? Ah-un had trotted over as well and is NUZZLING with this human!? Tsuki looked at the group shocked at the complete character changes. Jaken was actually likable, Ah-un looked lovable, and Lord Sesshomaru he didn't speak to humans hell he didn't even talk but a few words! Tsuki walked towards her group stunned a bit. After awhile Sesshomaru looked at the carcasses while Rin and Jaken were hugging and crying. "Rin. explain." Rin looked at her Lord when he spoke. "Well my Lord I begged Sango to train me in Demon slaying so I could defend myself!" Rin answered cheerfully and smiling. Sesshomaru and Jaken listen carefully to Rin as she explained herself. "FOOLISH CHILD! YOU INSULT LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled at Rin who in turned teared up. Tsuki smiled slightly 'serves you right to be yelled at by Jaken you lowly human' she thought that is till Rin hugged Jaken. "Rin has missed your insults Master Jaken!" at this the little imp turned a blazing red. "Lord Sesshomaru who is this human?" Tsuki asked and let a little venom leek out when she said human. "She is this Lords ward before you." was his reply Rin looked up at Tsuki curiously with giant brown eyes. "Rin meet Tuski she has forced this Sesshomaru to let her travel with this Sesshomaru." Rin smiled at Tsuki, "Pleasure to meet you Tsuki! Rin's name is Rin!" She happily introduced herself again. Tsuki decided she hated this human and wished they would leave.

 ** _Author's Note_** : Well there we go everyone I hope it catches your interests... oh and if your wondering "Shi" is Japaneses for "Death" I know not creative but I thought it would fit Rin to have a Scythe since shes innocent make it ironic to have a deadly weapon! Tuski is the only character I made up to be Rin's love rival for Sesshomaru!


	2. Chapter 2: Come Back with me?

**_Disclaimer_** _ **:**_ All Characters are not mine! All Characters belong to the creators of Inuyasha!

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Ok everyone here's ch. 2 I would have posted it earlier but it was hard to on my phone lol. So Enjoy it everyone!

 _ **Chapter 2: Come back with me?**_

To Tsuki's horror they in fact did not leave instead Lord Sesshomaru told her in few words that the human will travel with them and to be nice to her. During this time Rin was bathing unknown to her that Sesshomaru was planing to take her with him again. She sighed as she sank in the water Lord Sesshomaru was sitting behind a tree to her knowledge meditating like he always did. When she finished she got up to start drying herself. When she turned her clothes were missing and just the towel was there. "Who took my clothes?!" Rin yelled out in shock. In the branches Tsuki sat snickering at Rin while holding her clothes. Hearing her yell Sesshomaru came to her aid; "Rin what is wrong?" He asked and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rin wrapping the towel around her body accidentally seeing her naked body. She saw her Lord staring she then turned a blazing hot red and screamed and quickly covered herself with her towel. Sesshomaru was shocked at first but he gathered himself back up he walked over to Rin taking off his top shirt and threw it around her to cover her. Rin looks at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. "I saw nothing. Where are your clothes?" he asked calmly. "Someone took them my Lord..." she answered covering herself in her Lords shirt which is way to big on her. "Tsuki give Rin her clothes back." Sesshomaru said calmly Rin looked at her Lord questionably till Tsuki came over without Rin's clothes. "I didn't take her clothes my Lord." She replied calmly Sesshomaru looked at her she gulped when she saw the menace in his eyes she quickly retrieved Rin's clothes and gave them back to her. "I was merely playing with her." She mumbled out Rin happily took her clothes and excused herself to change. She heard a whack peeked over to see Tsuki sporting a bump on the head. 'So Lord Sesshomaru treats Tsuki like Master Jaken huh?' Rin thought to herself as she took off Lord Sesshomaru's shirt and put on her regular clothes. Sesshomaru on the other hand refused to tell Rin that he did in fact see a bit more than he should have but he enjoyed the sight and decided to keep it from her. Rin finished changing and shyly passed Sesshomaru back his shirt. "T...Thank...you...my Lord...for lending Rin your shirt...I apologize for yelling needlessly..." she stammered out blushing not looking at her Lord out of embarrassment. Sesshomaru calmly took back his shirt and put it back on. "Rin. There is no need to apologize. It is Tsuki who need to apologize for taking your clothes." He calmly told her. "I apologize Rin for taking your clothes..." Tsuki grumbled out crossing her arms not happy that she had to apologize to a lowly human like Rin. Rin smiled, "Its ok Tsuki Rin forgives you! You were just playing with Rin!" Sesshomaru turned and walked away sighing and face-palming realizing that Rin is as dense as ever. "Rin. Come." was all he said as he walked Rin looked at her Lord; she bowed to Tuski then ran after her Lord. To Tsuki's horror Rin walked next to her Lord and Sesshomaru allowed her to! Tuski watched closing her fists together tightly growling. "Rin you bitch..." Tsuki growled tears slowly run down her face watching the human and her master leave. After awhile Sesshomaru stopped and sat on top of one of the hills and leaned against a boulder. "Sit Rin." He simply said his eyes closed as he sits there crossed legged and arm. Rin sits in front of him questionably and waits for her lord to speak. "Rin. Are you happy here?" he asked without hinting his intentions; Rin looked at him thought for awhile. "I am content here my Lord..." she replied slowly, he looked at her. She quickly waves her hands in front of her "I mean it's not like they are mean to me or anything! Actually Kagome and Sango are like sisters to me know and Lady Kaede is both a grandmother and a teacher to me...but..." she looks down at her laps. "But?" Sesshomaru repeated slowly and calmly; "...but it doesn't feel like home my lord...I miss traveling with you and master Jaken..."she looks sadly at her laps; Sesshomaru felt his heart break at the sight of his Rin with her head bowed and sad because he left her behind at this village. "Would you join this Sesshomaru in his travels again Rin?" He calmly asked her. His question had her look at him shocked. "May I my lord?" Rin asked almost not believing her ears. Sesshomaru nodded his head next thing he knows a overly happy Rin jump hugs him her arms wrap around his neck as she smiles happily tears run down her face. "Please my Lord allow me to rejoin you!" She happily replied Sesshomaru just sat there as still as stone not knowing what to do in this situation. Rin noticing that she was hugging her Lord quickly released him and sat back down blushing. "I'm sorry my lord I got overly excited..." Sesshomaru just looked out showing a uncaring emotion but Rin could tell by his eyes that he was embarrassed, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. With that it was decided Rin would rejoin her Lord on his journeys. After awhile of just sitting next to each other Jaken and Ah-un rejoined the two, Sesshomaru stood up and walked to Ah-un. Rin watched her Lord curiously but said nothing that is till he himself laid down the boxes of gifts in front of her. Rin looked at her Lord then back at the boxes smiling. He just sat right back down next to her waiting for her to open them. Rin happily picked up the first box and slowly opened it; inside was a small bottle full of candy that were shaped into stars of all different colors. Her smile seemed to grow as she looked at the bottle lifting it up to the afternoon sun to look at it better. "It's beautiful my Lord!" She exclaimed happily at her gift. She carefully put it back in its box and set it aside and picked up the next box; inside the slightly larger box was a beautiful royal blue colored woman's travelers cloak . The inside of the cloak was lined with a soft layer of white fur the outside was made to be weather resistant, the hood was as well lined with the same white fur as well. Rin smiled at the cloak happily admiring the deep blue she couldn't help run her hands inside the fur it felt like Sesshomaru's mokomoko. She careful put her cloak back in its box and opened the next small box deciding to keep the 2 larger boxes for last. What she found in the 3rd box was a beautiful mirror that had golden vines holding the mirror and blue sapphires representing flowers and buds around it. She looked at the mirror her smile softened loving how beautiful her new mirror looked. She carefully placed the mirror down and opened the 4th box, inside was a beautiful midnight blue flower hairpiece with pearls dangling from strings. She then remembered that the flower was actually Lord Sesshomaru's favorite flower. "It's a Moon flower right my Lord?" She asked smiling at her Lord wondering if she got the name right. Sesshomaru nodes his head slightly before she had the chance to put the hairpiece away he picked it up with his claws carefully and put it in her hair fixing it to his liking. When he was finished he sat back; Rin took out her mirror and looked there it was beautifully in her chestnut hair. She smiled brightly at the sight of it in her hair it was beautiful, she lowered the mirror back in its box and smiled at her Lord happily before continuing on to the big boxes. The first big box held a woman's traveler kimono the pattern was similar to her Lord's kimono. She blushed but smiled at the similarities of both their kimonos. Rin carefully placed it back in and opened the last box. Inside it was a beautiful silk kimono with midnight blue moon flowers strategically placed on it. Rin gasped at it and her smile made Sesshomaru's heart stop; if he was any other demon he'd be red as flames, lucky for him he trained himself to show no emotion so he just watched calmly. After Rin finished putting her new silk kimono away she turned to her lord and bowed her head. "Thank you for these beautiful gifts My Lord! Rin will cherish them!" She happily said. "We leave at dawn go ready your things. Jaken help Rin carry her things back." was all Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled happily, both Jaken and Rin replied in unison "Yes my/mi Lord!". With that both Rin and Jaken walked back to the village Rin carrying the 2 big boxes and 1 of the smaller boxes. While Jaken carried the other 3 boxes, watching them leave Sesshomaru sighed his eyes looking at Rin's retreating figure, "Soon Rin. But this Sesshomaru does not wish for you to hate or fear him. So this Sesshomaru shall wait." Meanwhile in the tree line looking at Sesshomaru then to Rin and Jaken stood Tsuki on a branch fangs grinding together in frustration her claws digging into the tree. "Damn you bitch...Lord Sesshomaru is mine...you will not take him from me..." she growled her eyes turning red from anger.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ OOOOOO let's see what will happen in chapter 3! But I promise you next chapter will be some action!


	3. Chapter 3: Wound's Hurt

**_Disclaimer_** _ **:**_ All characters are not mine! They belong to the creators of Inuyasha!

 _ **Chapter 3: Wound's Hurt**_

The sun had barely started to rise when the sound of crying woman and men could be heard in the village. Birds taking off to the skies from the fright the villagers gave them; Rin tried to calm the villagers with a warm smile. "Ye did not forget anything did ye child?" Kaede tried to ask her over the women around her. "Rin has everything Lady Kaede!" She replied giggling after hearing the men saying they loved her both single and married alike. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw both mothers and wives alike hitting their son's and husband's heads leaving them with giant bumps on their heads. Rin smiled and looked around her at the villagers she grew up with. "Rin will miss you all!" She said to the whole village which made them cry harder. Kagome and Sango came forward and hugged her, "Be safe..." Kagome whispers in her ear. "Remember your training and do be careful." Sango whispered in her other ear. Rin could feel them both trying not to cry she just hugs them back tightly, "Rin will Sango...Kagome...thank you for everything..." Rin tried not to cry. "Rin." she turned hearing her Lord's voice, she nodes to him and gives Kagome and Sango one final squeeze before running to her Lord. "SESSHOMARU YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF OUR GIRL!" both Sango and Kagome yelled menacingly towards the demon. He ignored his brother's wife and the demon slayer his eyes were glued to Rin. She had on the traveler's kimono he gave her yesterday; it made her look stunning she had her hair up in the same fashion as when she was a child. She carried a yellow sack he remembered belonged to Inuyasha's wife on one shoulder and she carried her scythe in her right hand. As soon as she stopped in front of him smiling he turned and started to walk. Rin turned and waved bye to the villagers and followed her Lord. "BE CAREFUL RIN!" she heard them all yell out to her. She tried hard to leave with a smile on her face and not tears. "To think they are wearing matching kimonos." Sango told Kagome who giggled. "Its actually kinda cute and Rin said Sesshomaru himself gave it to her no less." Kagome replied to her friend. Both woman looked back at the retreating figure's of Rin and Sesshomaru then at each other. They both smiled knowingly at each other at the significance of matching kimonos and of course it flew over Rin's head on the meaning behind it. Up on the hill Rin and Sesshomaru reunited with Jaken, Ah-un and a visibly mad Tsuki; Rin happily ran up to them smiling with Sesshomaru calmly following. Rin looks at Tsuki, "Rin hopes we can get along Tsuki!" Tuski looks at her with a sour look. Sesshomaru comes up and smacks her head reminding her to play nice with the human. Rin looked at her Lord questionably before he took her pack and put it on Ah-un's back for her. When he was done he turned to his company. "Tsuki. You shall be temporarily Jaken's assistant and Rin's personal attendant." with this bombshell Tsuki voiced her opinion...loud enough to hurt the poor dog demon's ears. "WHY MUST I BE JAKEN AND RIN'S SUBORDINATE?! I AM A PURE BLOOD DEMON WHY MUST I HAVE A LOWLY POSITION?!" Tsuki yelled out at her Lord who calmly looked at her. Rin knowing the look in her Lord's eyes hides behind Ah-un a bit knowing he was getting irritated Jaken in turn hides behind Rin. "This Sesshomaru will not change his mind Tsuki. You shall be Rin's attendant and Jaken's subordinate." He calmly said and turned walking away with a fuming Tsuki staring at him. Rin sighs knowing this is going to be an interesting journey.

~ONE MONTH LATER~

"RIN I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" Tsuki shouted at the human who was running around the meadow they were currently waiting at for Sesshomaru. "But Tuski this place is soooooo big!" Rin laughed happily. Tsuki sighs as she watches the idiot of a master run around without a care in the world. Rin's scythe was leaning against a tree where Ah-un and Jaken were laying under the tree asleep leaving Tuski to watch over the stupid human. 'She is so careless' Tsuki hissed to herself holding Rin's clothes since Rin said she wanted to soak in the hot spring near by. After awhile of running Rin stopped dead sensing dangerous demons coming their way. Tsuki looked over at Ah-un who had woken up and was growling. "What is it Ah-un?" Jaken asked sleepily. His question was answered when 2 giant ogres jumped out of the forest. Jaken yelped in surprise. "Look brother food! A imp, a thunder-dragon demon, a dog demon bitch, and a pitiful human bitch!" One of the ogres laughed out. Rin backed up from the ogres cursing herself for leaving Shi too far away from her. "I call dips on the thunder dragon and the dog demon!" said the second ogre. "No fair!" said the first ogre, with them distracted with arguing who eats who Rin runs towards her group. Seeing her run the ogres run after her laughing, "YOU'LL BE A DELICIOUS APPETIZER!" the first ogre shouted at Rin but before he could get near her Tuski slashed her claws cutting the ogre's hand off. Rin looked at Tsuki shocked,"Don't misunderstand you low human I just saved you because Lord Sesshomaru would have my head and I hate being called a bitch." Tsuki whipped her hand to get the blood off her hand the ogre was crying out in pain holding his know stub where his hand was. "YOU BITCH!" the ogre attacked Tuski viciously, Jaken "RIN!" she turns to see Jaken carrying Shi. He tosses it to her, "Thank you Master Jaken!" not a moment to soon that she grabbed Shi that the second ogre ran towards Rin. Rin pulled the obi off her kimono she threw her kimono at Jaken underneath she had her slayer uniform on. Jaken caught Rin's kimono and looked at her shocked, "Please Take care of Rin's kimono Master Jaken!" Rin smiled at him and managed to block the ogres attack. "What!? Your a demon slayer?!" The ogre yelled out in shock. "Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's Demon Slayer! You attacked Rin and her friends! Rin will punish you!" she replied calmly and smiling. She then sliced the ogre's arm clean off, Tuski was still fighting the other ogre but she watched Rin fight seeing how elegantly she used the scythe in her hands. Rin blocked another attack from the ogre, "YOU LITTLE BITCH JUST DIE!" Rin dodged the ogre's claws. Rin landed on her feet but her footing was off and slipped on her stomach managing to get Shi out of under herself so she didn't hurt herself. The ogre used this to his advantage and grabbed Rin. "Let Rin go!" Rin yelled Jaken looked freaked out, "RIN!" He shouted Ah-un tackled the ogre making it let Rin go. At a cost; the ogre's claws ripped into Rin's back wounding her. Rin screamed from the pain she landed head first on the ground and barely moved. Jaken ran to Rin scared, Tuski managed to kill the first ogre and helped Ah-un kill the second. Ah-un ran to Rin to check on her Rin weakly looked at Ah-un and Jaken then Tsuki. "Rin...is...sorry...to worry you..."She weakly said. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was on his way back to the group and stopped dead. He smelt blood; Rin's blood in the air along with ogre's blood. "Rin..." Sesshomaru started to run back full speed back; back at camp Tsuki managed to cut open Rin's top to expose her wound. Three large claw marks marked her whole back; starting from her right shoulder to her lower left side; blood runs from the wounds pooling around Rin soaking into the ground. Jaken making himself useful looked into Ah-un's saddle and pulled out a spare blanket that they had and started to rip it apart with the help of Ah-un. "Jaken we need water to clean..." Tuski calmly said to the crying imp as he passed her the rags he just made. Jaken grabbed the bathing basin that Rin used and ran towards the hot spring to get some of the water. "Don't you dare die on us you idiot if not Lord Sesshomaru will kill us all..." Tuski told Rin who's eyes were slowly closing but reopening. "Tsuki...I'm sleepy..." Rin told her weakly, "Don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Tsuki yelled at her. Jaken came running in trying not to spill the water and put it next to Tsuki; right then Sesshomaru appeared a few feet away to see Tsuki trying to stop Rin's bleeding, Jaken crying, and Ah-un watching. A few feet away lay the carcasses of two dead ogres that reeked of Rin, Tuski and Ah-un. "Mi Lord!" Jaken's voice rang out snapping Sesshomaru out of his little shocked state. "Jaken explain." he told the imp who had ran up to him tears pouring from his face Tsuki looked up at her Lord then went back to work wiping the blood off Rin. "Well mi Lord we were awaiting your arrival in this meadow. Rin was playing Tsuki was watching out and Ah-un and I were enjoying the sun. Then those horrid Ogres came out of the forest wanting to eat us. Rin and Tsuki fought them both and an ogre grabbed hold of Rin whilst she was down. Ah-un tackled the beast to get him to let her go. It did but the monster's claws did not clear her in time and she was wounded." Jaken explain quickly to his Lord. Sesshomaru walked to Tuski and kneeled to look at Rin's injures himself, seeing they were not life-threatening but they will leave a scar behind he silently sighed in relief. "My Lord?" Tsuki quietly caught his attention. "I am no doctor...I don't know how to go about this..." She told him he was shocked hearing that Tsuki actually sounded concerned for Rin. "...bag..."Rin weakly said Tuski looked at her, "Say that again Rin?" "Inside...my...bag...first...aid...white...box..." Sesshomaru swiftly goes over to Ah-un and grabbed Rin's bag and brings it over her quickly looks through it and pulls out the white box Rin described. "Open...it...inside...there...is medicine...first clean...wound...lay...Rin...on blanket...to keep wound...from getting dirty..." Sesshomaru opened the box while Tsuki finishes cleaning her up. "Jaken we need clean water." Tsuki told the imp dumping the dirty water away from Rin and hands the basin to him he runs off Tsuki then prepares the bedding for Rin next to her Lord. When she completed that "Rin. This Sesshomaru is going to move you just bear with the pain. Tsuki mind her head." Rin just nodded Sesshomaru carefully hooked his arms under her shoulders then her kneecaps. He then lifted her she tried not to scream from the pain she bit her lower lip tears run down her face. He carefully places her on the bedding face down; Tsuki making sure Rin's face isn't covered and gently soothes the ailing woman. Jaken comes running back with clean water; Tsuki then re-cleans Rin's wounds with the clean water. "Ok Rin they are clean now what?" Tsuki asked her calmly. "Big Spray...it is...so it...doesn't get...infected...spray it...on wound..." she replied gripping the blanket tightly. Tsuki gets the antibacterial spray from the first aid kit looks at it. She then sprays it onto her wound carefully stopping with a jolt when Rin whimpered from the pain. "It's...ok...it's...suppose...to sting..." she gasped out. Tsuki looked at Sesshomaru he just nodes not letting his eyes off Rin. Tsuki continues to spray till the wound was evenly coated in it Rin whimpered tears run down her face."If they...need...stitches...there is string...and a...needle... in the...box..." Rin said slowly; Tsuki looked at them and decided they did in fact need to be stitched. She looked in the box and felt lucky she knew how to sew. She started stitch Rin up with her Lord watching both her and Rin; Tsuki noticed that her Lord had grabbed Rin's hand gently and was holding it. She decided to let the human have this due to her current condition. By the time she finished Jaken had made himself a nice little trench and only his hat could be seen as he paced. Sesshomaru had not moved once from his spot and hadn't let go of Rin's hand. "Ok the stitches are done..." Tsuki announced; "There...is...a bottle...of...white...cream...it...is...also to help heal...the wound..."Rin said her eyes closed and breathing heavily. Tsuki took out the bottle and smeared it on Rin's back carefully. "Then...use...big...bandages..that are in...the large...packages...to cover...then wrap it...with...the pieces...of cloth..."Rin slowly explained. Tsuki opened the first gauze pad and laid it down she repeated this till Rin's wounds were covered. Rin slowly tried to sit up so Tsuki could properly wrap the bandages; knowing how she was currently dressed Sesshomaru looked away to give her some privacy. Tuski helped Rin up then bandaged her up. Rin panted heavily when Tsuki finished she helped Rin lay back down and the brunette fell asleep. Tsuki sighed and started picking up while Sesshomaru gently covered Rin with a blanket. "Well done Tsuki." was all Sesshomaru told her before getting up to prepare. 'What shall be the easiest way to transport Rin to my manse?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Tsuki on the other hand was blushing bright red when her Lord told her well done. Maybe being nice to the filthy thing was worth it if she got a complement from her true master. She put Rin's box of medicine away and put her pack back on Ah-un who shockingly nuzzled a thanks to the demon before walking over to and laying protectively around Rin. Tsuki was again shocked at the thunder dragon's attitude towards her. Tsuki then helped Jaken out of his little trench, "She'll be fine shes resting know." She told the imp he ended up bawling like a baby and saying his thanks to Tsuki over and over again. Tsuki was officially shocked all three showed no interest in her and treated her coldly but she helped Rin and they all showed gratitude to her for it. 'Maybe she isn't all that bad...'Tsuki thought to herself as Jaken went and retrieved Rin's scythe and started to clean it for her.

~ ** _To be continued_**

 ** _Author's Note_** **:** Wow ok that one was an interesting Chapter! To everyone sorry about the punctuation's I fell asleep during those class lectures lol! So sue me I am only human to fall asleep during a boring lecture...But again sorry punctuation not my strongest. Well everyone hope you like it so far PLEASE give me a Review your input will help better the story! Wonder what will happen next?...


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Manse

_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters do not belong to me! They belong to the creator's of Inuyasha

 _ **Chapter 4: Enter the Manse**_

Rin stirred in her sleep she could have sworn her blanket was not as fluffy or comfortable as this. Also why did it feel like downy, silk and fur? Rin's first thoughts were she was dead and she was in heaven. She cautiously opened her eyes to see a wall with a beautiful red oak closet filled with silk kimonos and everyday kimonos. To the right of the dresser was a sliding door which lead to who knows where. She blinked a few times to make sure it was actually there the pain in her back told her she was neither dead or asleep. She slowly turned her head to look at the other side and she saw a sliding door with windows on either side of it; one window was open showing that it was currently sundown. Bay seats lined the windows cushioned with white fur, silk red and gold pillows leaned against each other. Red silk curtains hang around the futon Rin was on to create a more private sleep; they curtains were currently tied back to the wall with gold sashes. Rin tried to sit up but gasped and lay back down breathing heavily her back felt like blades slashing across it over and over. She noticed that she was laying on a giant fluffy futon with red silk blankets and white fur pelts on it to keep her warm and comfortable. The pillows were made from fine red and gold cloth and silk. "You finally awakened." Lord Sesshomaru walked into her view and sat on the floor next to the futon Rin was laying on. Rin tried to talk but coughed instead her throat was as dry as a dessert and it hurt like hell, but she had questions for her Lord. Where was she? How long was she asleep for? But more importantly what happened to her? Seeing Rin's face told Sesshomaru everything she was confused, worried, scared and thirsty. He calmly picked up the glass of water a maid had left for him since he holed himself in the room with the injured human as soon as they arrived at his manse. He had told Jaken to bring his work into the room since he refused to leave her side. All the servants were baffled at their Lord's actions and words and watched him carry the unconscious girl to her room. Sesshomaru carefully lifted Rin up as he did she flinched and whimpered from the pain; when she sat he let her drink the water. She drank it greedily like she hadn't had water in days. She gulped it down not caring that the water was spilling out of her mouth in an attempt to quench the thirst. The water dripped all over her chest and her kimono soaked it up. She instinctively grabbed the cup in the process was holding Sesshomaru's hand; Sesshomaru felt his heart do a flip in his chest when her hand touched his. Rin on the other hand didn't seem to notice when their hands touched. When she finished the glass Rin panted lightly to catch her breath. Sesshomaru put the glass down, he looked at his Rin noting how pale she was from blood loss and how her usual glow was gone and replaced with a sickly aura. She looked drained and tired; he decided he did not like this look on her. He watched her masking his emotions behind a bored look, inside he was torn between going back and revving those ogres and ripping them apart slowly and painfully or stay with Rin and make sure she is as comfortable as she deserved and take care of her. He chose the 2nd option since he didn't really trust his subordinates with his Rin, "Rin how do you feel?" He asked her. She looked at her Lord, "My back feels like blades are slashing it...my head feels like someone is hitting it with a hammer...and my body feels like lead..." she explained to her Lord quietly. He got up and pulled a gold rope she just noticed was in the corner. "It is to be expected you shall feel that way." He replied when he sat back down next to her. "My a Lord...what happened to me?" Rin asked cautiously, Sesshomaru looks at her hiding his shock that she didn't remember what happened. Right when he was going to answer a knock came at the door. Sesshomaru looked at the door, "Enter" was all he said; Rin looked at the door it was similar to the other sliding door only difference was that this door had two wooden dragon pillars on either side of it as a sign of protection. Jaken walked into the room and saw that Rin was finally awake. "Rin you have finally awoken!" The imp exclaimed happily as he came up to his Lord's side. "Jaken bring Rin food and water..." Sesshomaru told him his eyes glued to Rin Jaken bowed to his Lord, "Right away sire!" With that said the little imp scurried away to do his Lord's bidding, Rin just looked around finally taking in the whole room from her spot. Next to the dresser was a matching vanity mirror vines surround the mirror quite similar to her hand mirror her Lord gave her a month ago when he returned. Against the wall between the door and the first bayseat was a red oak desk carved dragons made the legs of the desk and vines wrap around the border; there was a cushioned matching seat for her to use. Next to her futon on either side were night tables made of red oak carvings of vines on them to match the vanity. "Rin." she looked over to her Lord as he called for her attention he was happy that she was curious but she had questions and he would answer them himself. "Yes My Lord?" She asked timidly; "I shall answer your questions know." After saying this he explained how she and the group were attacked and how Ah-un tried to save her but couldn't prevent her injury on her back. He also explained how Tsuki applied first-aid through her instructions; He told her everything calmly and in a way she could understand. During this time Rin did not even flinch she listened to Sesshomaru to the end calmly. When Sesshomaru finished explaining he let his words sink in and watched Rin for her reaction to the news. At first she looked out blankly which slowly turned to shame. He was confused why would she look like she just shamed herself? After awhile Rin finally spoke,"Rin is sorry my Lord Rin is a disgrace of a demon slayer and a failure as your companion...to let my footing be the cause of my almost demise..."He inwardly sighed gods help him this child thought she shamed him even though it was not her fault that her footing went bad. He had checked the area she had fallen to see if she was being well Rin or was it the ground itself; that area was uneven. "Enough Rin. you were not to blame you have not brought shame to me or yourself." he said looking else where to make it look like he didn't care. Rin just nodded staring at her hands, after a few minutes of silence a knock came at the door. "Enter." Sesshomaru answered Jaken and Tsuki walk in Tsuki carrying a tray of food for Rin and Jaken carrying a tray with a water mug and 2 glasses. Tsuki looks around and whistles. "Wow Rin the guest room your in looks amazing...my room in the servants quarters doesn't compare." Tsuki said as she placed the tray down in front of Rin. "Impudent pup this room BELONGS to Rin!" Jaken exclaimed causing both girls to look at him shocked. "This room belongs to Rin!" They both exclaimed in unison; Rin had leaned forward to much and made the wounds stretch a bit to tight she winced from the pain. Tsuki was to busy to notice Rin was in pain, but Sesshomaru caught it he got up and hit both Tsuki and Jaken on the head leaving giant bumps on their heads. They rub their heads as Sesshomaru took his place again. "Eat. I'll answer more of your questions as you eat." he said closing his eyes zoning out Jaken and Tsuki who were shocked to see their Lord in a talkative mood. 'Only Rin can do this to Lord Sesshomaru...' they both thought at the same time. Rin looked at her tray it was vegetable soup, she started to eat and as she ate Sesshomaru answered all her question in his own way. "Final question my Lord...How did Rin get to your manse?" she inquired by this time the sun had set and Jaken had lit the candles in Rin's room. Sesshomaru looked at Rin then to the ceiling, "That was not an easy task..."

 _ **~3 days ago~**_

It is the morning after the ogre attack, Sesshomaru had sat next to Rin the whole night holding her hand letting go only to let Tsuki change her bandages. "My Lord why don't you sleep I can take watch." Tsuki had suggested over and over again only to be greated by silence from the great dog demon. She took it as a no and went back to her spot each time; this happened each time Tuski had gotten up t take care of the human. That morning instructed Tsuki to bathe Rin in the hot spring so they can leave. Tsuki didn't even ask questions or complain she pick Rin up carefully and went to get to work. "Mi Lord how shall we transport Rin she is has not awoken all she does is moan or whimper in her sleep from pain?" Jaken curiously asked his Lord. "I shall carry her on my back." was all he said before going to look at the battlefield from yesterday Jaken stared shocked at his Lord. 'How does he mean on his back?' Jaken thought. By mid-morning, Jaken had packed up camp under Sesshomaru's order and Tuski returned, both herself and Rin were cleaned and wearing different clothes. Tsuki still sported a short kimono similar to her usual one while Rin wore her traveler's kimono. Jaken had wrapped Rin's slayer uniform in a cloth so it would not soil anymore clothes with Rin's blood. When Sesshomaru rejoined them he turned to Tuski "You shall ride with Rin so she will not fall Jaken will ride Ah-un." They looked at him confused till Sesshomaru turned to his demon form. Jaken got Rin's cloak from her bag as Tuski jumped onto her Lord's back carefully laying Rin in between his shoulder blades. Jaken had jumped onto Ah-un's back and were in the air Jaken passed Rin's cloak to Tsuki who wrapped it around Rin who whimpered from being moved to much. Hearing his Rin in so much pain Sesshomaru felt like ripping the ogre's throats out with his bare claws. Alas he couldn't and focused on getting Rin home. Tsuki wrapped an arm around Rin carefully, "We're ready my Lord!" Tsuki said to Sesshomaru she held on to his fur as he leaped up into the sky homeward bound. It took them till evening to get to Sesshomaru's Manse in the west since they had to stop to let Tsuki re-bandage Rin; Tsuki looked out in awe at the view since she has never been to Sesshomaru's manse. The manse was nestled between two great mountains; the manse itself could easily fit at least 3 major villages. 4 towers loom over the manse 1 in each corner; all made of metal and wood. The fence enclosing it was made of tree trunks welded together with metal the large gate in the front that made the door had a carving of two great dragons on it a sign of protection over the manse. Inside Tuski could see many gardens and lots of buildings doting the manse. "Wow!" Tsuki exclaimed Sesshomaru ignored her and started to descend into the manse ignoring the door and just landing inside the manse in a open section he often used as a second entrance when he was in his demon form. Attendants all ran to meet and greet their Lord. Tsuki jumps down from Sesshomaru's back holding Rin; Sesshomaru converts to his human form and takes Rin from her. "Welcome ba...a human?!" Hana, Sesshomaru's head maid a fox demon, shouted in disbelief. "Silence Hana. She is the human Jaken informed to you that will live within these walls." Sesshomaru explained to her. He walks past her holding Rin in his arms like a babe. "Jaken send for a doctor to treat her wound. Hana the Dog Demon who is with me shall be a new maid she will be one of the maids to this human." he told Jaken and Hana as he left all the servants to it with Rin in hand. After he walked down the hall he could hear Tuski yelling all kinds of profanity about her new position and Jaken running to get his task done. Sesshomaru ignored them all he walked into the room that joined to his. This room that is meant for his mate when he got one was to be Rin's private room. He walked over to the futon and carefully laid her down on her stomach he then carefully covered her with the silk blanket that was on the futon. He gently moved a piece of hair out of her face with his index finger. "This Sesshomaru is sorry he was late to save you...my love..." he whispered to her so that only she heard and he softly kissed her head sweetly an action foreign to Sesshomaru but it felt right when he kissed Rin's head.

 ** _~Present~_**

He had left out the kissing and calling her love part from his answer cause it was too embarrassing and out of character for him. Rin had long finished her soup and had drank enough water. "So Rin was asleep for three days...and you carried me here my Lord..." She asked to clarify this information. He just nodded he made her lay back down, "Rest Rin your wounds were quite bad. Had Ah-un not intervene you would be dead." Sesshomaru said it sounded cold and uncaring but Rin knew he was genuinely worried about her she just smiled and closed her eyes and fell back to sleep almost instantly. Sesshomaru let a faint smile as he watched her sleep his face went back to a bored look when Tsuki had reappeared to take away the dirty dishes. Jaken had returned as well but there was a scent on him that Sesshomaru knew meant trouble even more so when the imp looked at his Lord and was trembling. "Speak Jaken." Sesshomaru said still watching Rin already guessing what the imp was going to say. "You have a guest mi Lord..." The poor scared imp replied Sesshomaru silently sighed he covered Rin with the silk blanket again. "Tsuki turn off the candles before you leave." He told Tsuki as he walked out for the first time in 3 days. "Yes my Lord..." Tsuki replied bowing to him as he walked by. 'Wonder who it is?' Tsuki thought as she walked over to the first candle and blew it out. She walked to the second one looked at Rin, "I'm glad your ok you stinking human..."She quietly said. 'I hope whoever is here...doesn't bring trouble...' Tsuki thought as she blew out the only source of light in the room turning the room pitch black.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Ok everyone there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it I know it wasn't much...Oh well...wonder who is visiting Sesshomaru at that time of night sheesh.


	5. Chapter 5: The calm before the Storm

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters do not belong to me! They belong to creators of Inuyasha!

 ** _Chapter 5: The calm before the Storm_**

It's the following evening the sun had set hours ago; Rin slowly stretches her arms above her head; Sesshomaru on the other hand was signing and reading documents on her desk. "My Lord wouldn't you rather do those in your study?" Rin asked curiously "Hm" was his only reply he didn't want to tell her it was because of his current guests. The first of his two guests was his mother, as much as he loved his dear mother after what she did to Rin all those years ago still made him antsy to let his beloved Rin near her. He certainly didn't want Rin near his second guest; a male shadow demon that his mother is currently being courted by. Not that he cared who his mother dated but this demon made Sesshomaru go tense. He didn't like the way he smelt or the way his aura around him was. He kept shuffling through documents thinking about their meeting.

~ _ **Previous night**_ ~

Sesshomaru walked into his study where he knew his mother was waiting for him, but what he didn't expect was the second smell. He looked at the man standing behind his Mother; his hair was as black as night and reached to his mid-back; he currently had it up in a ponytail. His face was quite handsome but, his eyes were black and looked almost evil. His aura and smell didn't help it actually made Sesshomaru want to kill the man just for getting an inch to his mother. How she didn't sense his evilness he didn't know before he could kick the bastard out his home his mother spoke first. "Your late my useless son we have been waiting for 15 minutes..." she scolded him behind her fan. "I had business to attend to." he simply replied. His mother sighed noticing her son eyeing the man behind her. "This is Ikazuchi...he is a shadow demon. Ikazuchi and I are currently seeing each other nothing more." she said indicating the man named Ikazuchi. Sesshomaru nodes to him just to acknowledge him; Ikazuchi bows "An honor to meet you Lord Sesshomaru...I have heard tales and rumors of your bravery, strength, and cold heartedness. Also that you have a pet human girl..." Ikazuchi smiled coldly to Sesshomaru, he in turn just stared at him unfazed. "Mother what brings you to this Sesshomaru's home?" he inquired to his mother who faked offended. Ikazuchi didn't seem to like being ignored cause he frowned unpleasantly. "A mother needs a reason to see her son?" she said pretending to wipe imaginary tears away. Sesshomaru just stared at his mother ignoring Ikazuchi's dagger like stares. That is till his mother sighed and walked to him; she then knocked her fan into his head. "Lighten up this is why I won't have any grandchildren!" She said exaggeratedly. He didn't want to tell his mother that if his plans go well she actually might be seeing some in the future. Even though they will be half-breeds, but he didn't seem to care if they were or not as long as they were his and Rin's he would more than happily accept the little brats. He decided he won't take anyone else and he certainly won't take a mistress so he could have a purebred heir. All he needed was Rin; he needed her smiles that made him think of sunshine, her laughter that reminded him of fairy wings, but more importantly he needed her whole being. She was his light in his boring yet bloody world; he didn't want to bring her to his side he wanted her to live innocently. Only problem with that solution was he wasn't in it; call him selfish he didn't care but he needed Rin as much as she needed him. His mother's voice snapped him out of his epiphany. "For the thousandth time Sesshomaru! How is that human girl you used to travel with?" she asked her eyebrow twitching. "Rin is currently resting she was injured whilst I was away on business." He told his mother he knew if he lied she'd wring his neck and feed him to the creatures of hell. She looked at him snapping her fan shut, "You let such an innocent little girl get hurt?" she asked almost as a warning. "She is 15 mother no longer a child. You may not see her she needs rest. I was away on business she could protect herself and she had Ah-un, her maid, and Jaken there with her. She would have died had it not been for Ah-un." he replied before turning on his heel. "Hana shall show you to your chambers and I suggest you both behave whilst you are in MY home." After saying that he opened the door and gave Hana his orders and went back to Rin's room. Leaving a shocked mother and a smirking Ikazuci behind him. He silently went into the room letting his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. He sits next to Rin's futon and watched her sleep for awhile, 'I shall not be careless again till this Ikazuchi leaves...as well as mother...you shall not leave my sight...' he silently promised to Rin as he gently moved the lock of hair that was in her face behind her ear. She slightly stirred but remained asleep, Sesshomaru then actually allowed a smile to grace his face. 'My angel...my...mate' both he and his demon agreed on something this human shall be his mate.

~ ** _Present time_** ~

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin's voice broke his flashback he looked at his young love to find her sprawled face first half on the floor half on her futon. "Rin what are you doing?" he asked trying not to smile and laugh. "I want to get up and move around...I'm bored being in bed all day..." she pouted. He knew she hated being bed ridden but he was worried about her wounds; the doctor had agreed to stay to care for her under the conditions that he get paid for it and that he could have his family with him. Sesshomaru had agreed that they can stay till the doctor wasn't needed anymore and had sent for his family. The doctor had told Sesshomaru earlier that she could now walk, but strictly minimal amount. Also that she couldn't strain herself or move to much just walk. Sesshomaru looked out the window seeing the full moon rising he smiled inwardly, 'perfect' he thought as he stood and walked to Rin. He gently helped her to her feet. "Very well Rin let us take a walk." he told her in his usaual tone she blushed. "It's ok my Lord your very busy Rin can go alone!" she quickly said smiling. He ignored her and gently took her hand in his and placed it on the crook of his arm. Her blush deepened as he slowly lead her to the door that was in between the bay seats. He opened the door to reveal a beautiful sight to Rin that it took her breath away. Sesshomaru slowly lead her out to the roofed porch that lead to the most gorgeous garden Rin has ever seen. Flowers of different types were scattered around. Berry bushes , rose bushes and simple bushes doted the area all nicely trimmed and taken care of. But what really made Rin smile so big and brightly was the giant cherry blossom tree in the middle of the garden. With the full moon it made the tree glow an unnatural glow. The blossoms were in full bloom and full of life; around the tree a pound was made making the area around the tree into an island the pound itself was large. There was a wooden bridge that lead to the tree's island. Sesshomaru stepped down from the porch making Rin let go of him; then he shocked Rin by gently cupping her waist in his big hands and he then gently lifted her up. She gasped at this action from her Lord; he gently lowered her to the ground making sure she was steady before releasing her waist and going back to letting her hold his arm. They walked in a peaceful silence to the island. Rin looked around as she walked admiring the garden as she walked movement caught her eye but when she turned to look nothing was there. She ignored it and kept walking next to her Lord; little did she know that she and he Lord weren't alone in this garden. Sesshomaru stopped to let Rin rest a few minutes. "Tell me when you are unable to walk or in need of rest." he told her looking forward as a gust of wind hit making both their hair scatter behind them. Rin looked at her Lord at that moment she smiled at him, "Yes my Lord..." she didn't want to comment how handsome he was at that moment his silver hair in the moonlight was like watching silver silk being unraveled. He felt his heart stop as she smiled up at him how he wanted to kiss her but he was actually scared. Rin was the only person he didn't want to fear him all; he kept walking with her next to him. He made sure to go slow so she wouldn't hurt herself. After awhile they reached the bridge, as they crossed Rin caught sight of movement in the water she stopped and looked. There in the water were huge koi fish swimming happily in their home; Rin's smile grew bigger as she watched the fish go by. "They are so big I've never seen koi that big!" she exclaimed loudly. Sesshomaru's lips twitched as he forced himself not to smile at his love's excitement over koi. He watched her as she held the railing and his arm as she watched the koi not noticing his stares. A koi jumped clean out of the water making Rin laugh happily at it, damn Sesshomaru's need to kiss her was growing so much it was almost unbearable. Finally Rin looked at her Lord smiling, "This is amazing my Lord!" the moonlight hit her making her beauty intensify. "Hm" was his reply as they continued on; when they reached the island Sesshomaru lead her to his favorite sitting spot which was a root that made a natural bench. He gently lifted her from her waist again ans sat her on it before he himself sat next to her leaning against the tree. Rin smiled happily as she looked around then movement caught her eye again but this time their guest showed itself or should she say themselves. Little balls of light timidly fly to Rin; one of them flies right in her face to look at her Rin gasped at the intrusion of space. She heard little twinkling noises and slowly the light took form. A little female fairy was hovering in front of her looking at Rin. "Wow a real fairy...and she's sooooo beautiful..." Rin awed and admired the little fairy it in turn blushed and flew to the other light balls which one by one turned to faeries. Soon Rin was surrounded by faeries of all kinds. Soon the faeries fly to the tree and knock on it, Rin looked at them questioningly till the area they knocked on was transformed into an opening and out came a white female baby dragon then a black male baby dragon. Rin gasped in awe; they dragons look at her for awhile then at Lord Sesshomaru who made no movement. They go up to Rin and sniff her at that Sesshomaru looks at them. They picked up on Sesshomaru what this human was to him and they clumsily hopped onto the branch to get pets from the eager Rin. "They are sooo adorable!" she happily squealed holding the white one on her lap. Sesshomaru watched and was grateful he took in those two when they were orphaned by war and not by him. "They are Earth dragons. They live in trees they could also live like a normal dragon but they prefer trees. Once they attach to a tree they live with the tree, how ever long the dragon lives so does the tree and it will never stop blooming no matter the season. If they are hurt so will the tree, if they die so does the tree." Sesshomaru explained while the black dragon got guts and started to climb up Sesshomaru and lay on his head. Seeing Sesshomaru with a baby dragon on his head made Rin laugh. Sesshomaru on the other hand was not amused that he was being used as a bed, much less to a dragon he'd rather Rin sleep on him then a dragon. He grabbed the dragon by the tail and put him the root. It just reclimbed Sesshomaru making Rin laugh harder, she laughed so hard that Sesshomaru had to catch her from falling off the root. He openly sighed "Rin stop laughing." he told her but she couldn't when he still had the dragon on his head. "I'm sorry...my lord...but it looks silly when you have a dragon on your head." she laughed out. Sesshomaru grabbed the dragon again by the tail and looked at it. It cooed as Sesshomaru placed it next to its counterpart. Sesshomaru carefully lifted Rin and placed her on his lap she gasped out loud and blushed deep red. She looked at her Lord questionable, "You have a habit of falling." was all he said when he wrapped his arm around her pulling her against his chest. Rin was shocked at her Lord's sudden attitude, but what shocked her most was how right it felt being in his arm and against his hard chest. It made he feel calm and safe, she loved it last time he held her like this was when she was a child and he had just revived her from her first death. It was this feeling that made her join him that day; she smiled as she let herself go in his arm she curled up against him wrapping her arms around him. She felt his grip tighten slightly on her shoulder. Surprisingly she felt nothing her back didn't hurt nether the shoulder he held it felt like she wasn't hurt at all. After awhile of sitting in a comforting silence Rin accidentally let her tongue slip, "I love you, Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru tensed Rin realizing what she just told her lord immediately sat up right covering her mouth. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and she at him; she had a shocked and scared look on her face while Sesshomaru just stared at her. "Rin...What did you just say?" he asked her calmly.

~ _ **To be continued**_ ~

 ** _Author's Note:_** Whew ok that one actually took awhile sorry if there are any mistakes...I was dead sleepy while typing it out lol! I hope you enjoyed it and please keep sending me reviews! ALL your reviews are making my day and making me glad that I started writing it! But now we know who the guests are but the new question is...What will happen now that Rin just confessed to her Lord?...Well find out in Chapter 6 till then enjoy everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Two hearts One enemy

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters are **_NOT_** mine! They belong to the creator's of Inuyasha!

 _ **Chapter 6: Two hearts One enemy**_

"Rin...What did you just say?" he asked her calmly. Rin blushed hard; her hands still covered her mouth. She looks away tears threatening to run down her face; "It was nothing my Lord..."she hastily said. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it she was trying to avert his question and she refused to look at him. "Rin." he was about to turn her head when she suddenly and hurriedly got out of his lap and slide of root and walked practically ran away from him. 'Get away he'll hate me for this! He'll send me away! He can never know! It hurts!' Rin fought with herself inwardly as she ignored the pain that shot through her body as she landed on the ground and now she was almost running. The pain right now that was hurting Rin the most was the pain in her heart. She wanted to be with Sesshomaru, but the great dog demon could never love a human like her. She felt unworthy of even thinking she had a chance. Sesshomaru was in a small daze finally the need to hold Rin the need to show her he wanted her too was so hard to resist. Sesshomaru did something that goes against all his training, in fact it goes against all his being but he and his demon both agree screw it Rin won't be the one to feel shame in her actions tonight. He leapt from the root landing lightly behind her in the middle of the bridge; he gently caught her arm. Rin gasped at suddenly being grabbed from behind; she looked up to see her Lord holding her arm. Rin tried to free herself from her Lord's grasp but that wasn't even a competition Sesshomaru held her arm gently. The moon had been covered by the clouds and decided to reveal itself then and there spotlighting the couple in a coincidental type manner. The fairies added to this by flying around in their light ball forms making it look right out of a romance fairy tail. "Rin, I shall say this once so listen to me from start to finish." Sesshomaru started his face soften as he spoke making Rin stare at him shocked he had dropped his usual way of talking and he actually was showing a bit of his emotion. "Rin the main reason I had stopped seeing you all those years ago is because something in me clicked. At first I did not know what it was I felt my heart pounding in my chest when I looked at you..." he hesitated a bit before continuing. "During those 5 years I thought of you constantly...I wondered what you were doing? With whom you were doing it with? And more importantly why did I feel so empty? Then when I saw you again covered in demon blood holding Shi I knew..." He gently released her arm and placed his hand on her cheek to wipe the tear that had escaped her eye with his thumb he stared into her big brown eyes. Oh those eyes he could get lost in them but he hated himself for putting the tears there. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you Rin with my whole being...I have for years I had thought it was something else..." he said lovingly, Rin gasped he straightened up and watched her cover her mouth again from shock tears run down her face. "Yesterday more realization came to me that I might need you more than you need me...You Rin are the only human I can truly say that to..." He gently took one of her hands as he kneeled on one knee in front of her and kissed her hand like a knight would his princesses. Rin was at a lost for words her Lord Sesshomaru was kneeling in front of her confessing to her that he actually loved her even though she was a human and he has for a long time. She closed her eyes as the tears ran down her face. Sesshomaru stood watching her cry he gently caressed her face wiping the tears with his hand. "Do not cry Rin." he calmly said he wanted her reply but knew not to push it with this little demon of a human. Rin opened her tear filled eyes and smiled happily at her Lord, "I have loved you since I was a child to hear you love me too makes me extremely happy..." she confessed to him. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. It started out as a innocent kiss he looked at her, then slowly he kissed her again wrapping his arm around her waist carefully with her wound. She in turn kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. They separated and just stared at each other happily the moon shinning down on them. "The moonlight adds to your beauty..." Sesshomaru commented before kissing her again. He found her lips were just as soft as they looked; he test licked her lip. Rin gasped a bit from the sudden lick and he took advantage of it he slowly slid his tongue in her mouth and licked her tongue. Rin blushed but complied to Sesshomaru's demand to deepen the kiss. They stood there in the middle of the bridge kissing Rin softly moaning against his assault. Sesshomaru broke the kiss to let poor Rin breath a streak of both their saliva broke ran down Rin's dazed looked face as she breathed heavily. Sesshomaru gently placed his forehead on hers. "I am sorry Rin I over did it..." He silently said to her she just smiled at him. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her towards inside. Rin curled up against her Lord's chest, "Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin started; "Just Sesshomaru for on now Rin if not I shall not listen." He said to her. "...Sesshomaru" she tested he looked at her as he walked he noticed she was falling asleep. "Yes Rin?" "Thank you...for everything..." She said before falling asleep in his arms he stopped and looked at his woman...yes he can say she is his not entirely yet but still his. "You welcome..." he whispered to her so only she heard. She smiled getting closer to him as he continued to walk. When he reach inside, a knock came to the door he wanted to curse, who was disturbing him at this time of night and after such an amazing moment. He gently placed Rin on her bed and covered her with her blanket. "Enter." he masked his emotion again going back into his usual self. Jaken walked in slowly, "Speak Jaken." Oh how he wanted to wring his little imp neck. "That man with your honored Mother wishes to have an audience with you mi Lord..." The imp said shaking. Sesshomaru looked at Rin one last time and got up, "Jaken stay with her and call for this Sesshomaru if need be." He told the imp as he walked by. "Yes mi Lord." Jaken replied watching his Master leave. As he walked down the hall he stopped "Tuski..." Tsuki stepped out of behind a pillar and bowed to her Lord. "Yes My Lord?" She asked calmly. "Watch Rin I do not trust this Ikazuchi." he ordered her she bowed. "As you wish Lord Sesshomaru..." She bowed and walked to Rin's room after setting up guards for Rin that he could trust with her he went to his study where this shadow demon waited for him.

~ ** _Study_** ~

Ikazuchi looks around Sesshomaru's study he was not interested in the demoness he was supposedly dating. He could care less she is a high ranking dog demon what he was after was a certain human girl he had heard about from men he had captured. He would promise to let them go after they told him about her. Some said she was the most beautiful woman any man has ever seen. Some say her beauty rivaled the goddesses and that her spirit was that of a fierce dog demon. She was kind and gentle to all including demons, but when angered she was a force to be reckoned with. That she also trained under the best priestesses to learn medicine and she also trained under the best demon slayer to defend herself. That she wielded a weapon most find difficult with ease. After much research on her he knew she would be perfect to add to his growing collection of skilled beauties to experiment on. 'Yes she will be perfect...I just needed that bitch of a demoness to infiltrate Sesshomaru's manse to retrieve her...' he thought a smile curving his lip upwards. The door opened he turned to see Sesshomaru walk in. 'All I got to do is distract this fool long enough to get the girl then I have no use for that bitch of a mother of his...' he thought as he bowed to Sesshomaru. "I am sorry for calling you out so late My Lord Sesshomaru..." he said in a casual manner. As Sesshomaru neared him he did not know that at the same time as this meeting was beginning so was a war between the Dogs and the Shadows. And the prizes was the fair maiden that was currently asleep happily in her bed under silken sheets dreaming of her future with the love of her life. With her warrior maid and a cowardly imp on watch for any evil; while evil coiled its ugly head behind them in the shadows of the beautiful full moon light.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Sorry it's so short but the next chapter won't be as short I've been really busy so I'm limited to only night writing. So again _**I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY**_ it's short!


	7. Chapter 7: Let the battle begin!

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Characters do **_NOT_** belong to me! They belong to the creators of Inuyasha!

 _ **Chapter 7: Let the battle begin!**_

Sesshomaru was irritated this man only called him in to get to know him better for the sake of his mother. Bullshit Sesshomaru just sat back in his chair while Ikazuchi talked and talked all about himself. About how he fought against a thousand demons at once, about meeting his mother one faithful night. Apparently he was taking a stroll through the forest and there she was in a clearing looking at the moon. He thought she looked like an angel to him; Sesshomaru tried not to gag; not that he should talk he did just make-out with Rin not to long ago. He zoned out like always replying during appropriate time with "Hms". He instead thought of Rin and how she looked under the moonlight. After awhile Ikazuchi noticed he lost Sesshomaru to his thoughts; 'this bastard isn't even listening to me...hm no matter its almost time.' Ikazuchi thought as Sesshomaru absent-mindedly drinks his tea that Ikazuchi had the maids prepare for them. 'Checkmate' he thought as he himself drinks; Sesshomaru puts his glass down and feels something is wrong.

~ _ **Rin's Room**_ ~

Tsuki sighs for like the millionth time she hated babysitting duty but she also hated that Rin was growing on her. She might actually like the little brat, then again she was her love rival hm...Tsuki was gonna have to think hard on this problem. Little did she know that behind her a snake like phantom was rising from her shadow from the moonlight. Jaken was nodding off like always next to Tuski a snake-like phantom rising from his shadow as well. Before Tsuki or Jaken saw what happened or sensed them the phantoms coil around Tuski and Jaken covering their mouths to prevent them from screaming for help. Tsuki tried to fight back but the shadows held her arms and legs tight together making it impossible to move. Jaken was tied up as well as tears gushing out of his eyes from fright. Tsuki tried to bite her way out but all she got was nothing. The snakes then slither slowly over to Rin Tuski watch in horror as they coil around Rin carefully trying not to wake her. Tuski tried and tried to get out to help Rin from these things but all she seems to be doing is wearing herself out. Rin is lifted out of bed by the shadow snakes; they slither by Tuski and Jaken who try everything to wake the oblivious Rin up. 'Why does she have to be such a heavy sleeper!?' Tsuki and Jaken both thought angrily towards Rin. 'Where is Lord Sesshomaru?!' they both thought as they watched helplessly as Rin was taken by the snakes.

~ _ **Study**_ ~

Sesshomaru sensed something wrong but before he could stand the world started to tilt back and forth. Sesshomaru grabbed his head from the sudden headache, "What's the matter pup feeling a bit under the weather?" Ikuzuchi calmly drank his tea as he watched Sesshomaru. "What have you done to This Sesshomaru?" he demanded Ikazuchi smirked. "You know poison is not an easy thing to make for some like you, but ask the right people and there you go." Sesshomaru watched him through red eyes 'What is this bastard after?' Sesshomaru thought as he found it hard to keep his eyes open. "Don't worry 'Lord' Sesshomaru I'll take VERY good care of Rin..." he smirked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled, "You hurt Rin and I'll rip your fucking throat and intestines out!" Ikzuchi chuckles. "In a few minutes you'll be dead...So this is goodbye forever and don't worry I won't shank her...maybe...probably...hm depends how she looks..."Ikazuchi said smiling watching the great Lord Sesshomaru's eyes fill with anger and blood lust. Then Sesshomaru sees nothing but black as Ikazuchi walks out the back door laughing.

~ ** _Few hours later_** ~

Sesshomaru woke to the sound of someone balling very loudly; "MI LORD! PLEASE WAKE UP!" he should have known it was Jaken. He grabs the imp by the throat and squeezes tightly to silence him. Sesshomaru slowly sits up still holding the imp he notices hes in his room instead of the study where he was knocked out. "You were out when I found you..." he looked over at his mother who was sitting on a cushion with Tsuki in a corner with her arms around her legs and her head down. "Mother. Explain now." Sesshomaru looked at his mother still holding Jaken's neck; he was whimpering in his Lord's grasp. "Ikazuchi poisoned you. He dumped me through a letter and he kidnapped that human girl." his mother said in a matter of fact tone as she fanned herself. Sesshomaru lifted Jaken and slightly squeezed; "Jaken explain yourself." Jaken shook from fear. "We were...attackkkkkkk..." he squealed out as Sesshomaru squeezed tighter. "We were attacked by snake-like phantoms I tried to get lose to help Rin but no matter how much I moved I couldn't move...I couldn't save her...I couldn't..." Tsuki said tightening her grip around her legs Sesshomaru smelt blood and knew Tuski had accidentally penetrated her skin with her claws. He released a purple Jaken who gasped for air. "Tsuki come here." Sesshomaru said to her blandly; she jumped slightly but complied she sat next to him her head bowed in shame he could smell the tears she had shed and he could even smell her emotions. Fear, sadness, and shame rolled off her like waves Sesshomaru looked at the young demoness and did something that shocked everyone he placed his hand on her head. "Raise you head Tsuki you tried to save Rin that's all that matters to this Sesshomaru." Tsuki looked at her Lord shocked but he was looking at the door that leads to Rin's room. "Mother I need your help." Sesshomaru stood as he spoke everyone looked at him he the great Sesshomaru was asking for help. "With what son?" She asked behind her fan she smiled knowing what it was but she wanted him to say it. "Ripping that bastard apart for taking MY Rin..." Sesshomaru growled out his demon aura surrounding him his eyes turning red. Jaken and Tsuki backed away from fear his mother stood her own demon aura surrounds her clashing with Sesshomaru's lightning flash when they hit their aura choking Tsuki and Jaken both. 'So this is what happens when they are truly pissed...scary...' Tsuki thought as she watched both dog demons stare at each other their eyes a glowing red from anger. Their markings cracking, the aura lifting and whipping their hair around. "Jaken ready the army we are going to war...Tuski you shall join the ranks..." Sesshomaru ordered Tsuki seemed to start getting excited her own demon started join the other 2 demons aura adding a second lightning clash as her own clashed with Sesshomaru's mother and Sesshomaru's aura's Jaken jumped suddenly fearing for his life when he was surrounded by the 3 strong demons. Tsuki kneeled on one knee she bows smiling, "It will be my honor to help rip those demons apart my Lord." Sesshomaru smiled which scared Jaken even more that he ran out to do his Lord's bidding before he was killed. "Tsuki go get fitted for your armor." Tsuki did as she was told which left Sesshomaru and his mother alone, Sesshomaru walked into Rin's room and walked right into the garden. His mother followed him. He ignored his mother and went right to the tree and knocked to wake the dragons. The tree opened and they came out cooing and looked around for Rin. They looked at Sesshomaru for answers. "Rin has been taken will you join our battle to get her back or are you going to stay in your baby forms...Yin Yang..." Hearing what happened to Rin they huffed up and growled slowly their aura surrounded them. Light surrounds them as they jump into the air and at the next moment the sky darkness blocking the rising sun the earth and sky rumble as 2 full grown dragons drop into the gardens roaring battle cries loudly letting their wings extend out. Sesshomaru's mother gasped silently at the sight of the 2 dragons not knowing her son had 2 earth dragons in his possession. Sesshomaru smiles, "Good answer..." he walks to his mother, "Tell me where the bastard took MY mate..." His mother stares at him. "The Mountains of Darkness..." She replied as if it should be obvious.

~ ** _Shadow Manse_** ~

Rin stirred she felt cold and she felt like she was laying on a regular futon; she slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was laying on a cot in a stone room. She bolted up and looked around she noticed she was in a dungeon but how did she get here. Last thing she remembered Sesshomaru confessed to her in the garden then kissed her. Then she remembered that he had carried her but she fell asleep on the way inside in her Lord's arms. But why would she be in the dungeon did she do something to her Lord to upset him? She heard someone coming down the hall. She looked at the door which was nothing but bars and a man she didn't know stood in front of her. "Ah you finally awoken my beauty..." he said his voice sounded cold just like his black eyes, Rin looked at him she knew he was a demon thanks to her training. "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked trying to ignore her fear and the pain in her back. "You are in my manse; "Shadow Manse"; in the Mountains of Darkness. I am the master of this Manse, Lord Ikazuchi I am the head of the Shadow clan. Your here because I wanted you because I collect beautiful and strong humans for my experiments. As for that idiot of a demon he is long dead I killed him with a special type of poison." Ikazuchi said calmly with a smile on his face. A shiver ran down Rin's spine her Lord was...no he wasn't...he couldn't...Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh don't cry I promised to take very good care of you my dear which I will you are possibly my best addition." He told her still smiling. She shaked, "No your lying..." Ikazuchi sighed "Sorry but its true...now be a good girl because I have big plans for you..." He snapped shadows coiled around Rin she looked around scared. "NO LET ME GO! SESSHOMARU!" Rin cried out as tears run down her face and the coils completely cover her. "He can't save you but what I'm about to do to you will be very exciting he opened the door and walked down the hall to the room at the end with the coils following him. Glowing eyes watch him from cells some full of hatred, others fear, and others broken. "You all should be grateful I made you stronger!" he laughed out as he opened the door letting the coils that held Rin go in first. "Your sister shall be joining us soon..." he said as he closed the door. After awhile Rin's screams filled the halls. In the cells howls, caws, and whimpers were heard as Rin screamed for Sesshomaru.

~ ** _Sesshomaru's mansion mid-day_** ~

Sesshomaru looked at his army that had gathered to fight the shadows Yin and Yang stood proudly in the front with armor protecting them Yin had a sun symbol on her chest her armor were a gleaming silver while; Yang had a moon on his chest his armor was a gleaming black. Tsuki stood next to Sesshomaru's mother both clad in armor for high ranking Demons. His mother traded her usual kimono for a short kimono armor plates on her legs, arms, chest, and back. She held her fan which doubled as a weapon with the help of her demon powers; Tuski on the other hand had an identical outfit as his mother but the weapon was twin kitannas. Sesshomaru was wearing his usual kimono and armor but he was also holding Shi which gleamed under Sesshomaru's orders Shi was updated. At first it was a plain scythe just the structure; Sesshomaru had sent it to Totosi with Jaken to ask him to fix it up for Rin he was going to surprise her with her new and improved Shi that day. Totosai had agreed cause he liked Rin Sesshomaru looked over at the blacksmith that for once joined Sesshomaru to help rescue the human. He nodded when Totosai looked at him then looked at Shi from the corner of his eye. He had used Shi as a base; Shi's handle had silver twines racing up it like it would a katanna. The blade itself has an intricate design running along the blade to the handle. Sesshomaru noticed that at the beginning of the blade where it met the handle was a purple crescent moon that looked like his mark on his forehead. He sighs when he heard a very loud "SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD!" and side stepped to miss Inuyasha's Tetsiga from slicing him. "SESSHOMARU YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" He heard his half brother's wife yell at him he looked to see Kagome, Kirara, a full grown Shippo, Miroku and Kohaku standing behind Inuyasha staring at him with dagger like glares. "Myoga explain." Sesshomaru calmly asked the flea demon that was on Kirara's back. "Well I heard from Totosai about your war and thought you might like some assistance." He replied shaking from fear. Sesshomaru look at his half brother then sighed knowing he would need all the help he could use to save Rin. Then Kagome noticing Shi in his hands gasped "What did you do to Shi!?" Totosai spoke up on this part, "HEY IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO FIX THAT SCYTHE UP FOR HER!". Kagome looked at him apologetically "Sorry Totosai I was just shocked to see it looking better than before." Totosai just huffed up a bit; "WHY ARE WE STILL STANDING AROUND HERE LETS GO SAVE RIN ALREADY!?" Kohaku yelled out pissed that his Rin was taken by Sesshomaru and know she was kidnapped. Sesshomaru glared at the young demon slayer, "We were just leaving till a certain idiot tried to slice me." He calmly replied his patients running low on all these idiots. Then Inuyasha and Kohaku started to yell at him over each other. Finally he snapped he wanted to go rescue his Rin from Ikazuchi. "ENOUGH YOU BUMBLING IDIOTS!" He snapped his eyes turning bright red making Kagome flinch. "IF YOUR GOING TO HELP RESCUE MY WOMAN THEN STOP ARGUING WITH THIS SESSHOMARU!" He yelled making everyone stare at him shocked that he claimed Rin. "What did you just..." Kohaku was about to try and kill Sesshomaru till Miroku stopped him. "You mated with her?" he asked Sesshomaru; "Not yet I was planing on giving her a proper courting." Kagome smiled "Ok everyone lets go Sesshomaru needs to get Rin back!" she anounceed happy that finally Rin will got her wish. The men stared at her like she grew a second head; "BUT HON!" Inuyasha started but Kagome flicked his forehead. "Stop making everyone wait we need to save Rin!" She said before joining the ranks Inuyasha grumbled but joined his wife followed by Kirara, Miroku and a grumbling Kohaku. Tsuki's eyes met Kohaku's eyes for a minute for some reason felt her heart thump loudly in her chest. Kohaku saw the demoness and felt his heart skip a beat, he turned his attention back to his group trying to ignore it. Kagome saw this exchange and smiled and giggled; Inuyasha side stepped away from his wife sensing her matchmaking need and knowing she gets scary during her moods. Finally Sesshomaru signaled for his army to move out. He jumped into the air with his mother and Tsuki flying next to him then Yin and Yang behind them followed by those who could fly; Kirara carried Miroku and Kohaku while Inuyasha carried Kagome as they followed right behind Yin and Yang. 'What for me my Rin I'm coming for you!' Sesshomaru thought as he rushed towards the Mountains of Darkness.

~ _ **Shadow Manse**_ ~

"Oh Rin your looking lovely so far and what with all my trials and errors before you are a success! Finally I did it..."Ikazuchi said happily looking at Rin who was panting from pain she winced she looked at him. "Wha...what did you do to me..." she asked weakly at him. He smiled at his creation. "I made you beautiful and strong and I must say I cant believe I finally succeed..." He gently caressed Rin's face she flinched away from him. "I decided you shall be my woman..." She looked at him in horror as the coils cover her again. "I REFUSE TO BE ANYONE BUT SESSHOMARUS!" She yelled at him; he smiled happily when he saw her eyes turn red. "Yes my dear you are my best creation..." The coils took Rin back to her cell she lay in her cot in too much pain to move. Tears ran down her face, "Sesshomaru please still love me after what this monster did to me..." she whispered to the darkness. She fell asleep thinking of her Lord praying he was still alive and well and on his way to save her.

 _ **Author's note:**_ Whew this one took me ALL day to write but I enjoyed every minute! I hope you all like it I wonder what Ikazuchi did to Rin?


	8. Chapter 8: Rin's Transformation

**_Disclaimer:_** Character's NOT mine! They belong to the creator's of Inuyasha!

 ** _Chapter 8: Rin's transformation_**

~ ** _On the road to the Mountains of Darkness night-time_** ~

"Sesshomaru stop pacing We can't possibly win a battle against darkness in the dark..." his mother said calmly fanning herself. Tsuki understood her Lord's anxiety but he did need to calm down he was starting to make a trench like Jaken. She looked over to see Jaken's hat only as he passed as well making everyone who was around Sesshomaru's camp fire sweat drop. 'Like master like servant...' they all thought . Tuski looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting against a nearby tree his mate had fallen asleep hours ago and was using his lap as a pillow. He had even taken off his coat and give it to her to use as a blanket. She next looked at the monk who was sitting on the other side of Inuyasha looking worried about something and the cat demon was sitting in his lap as he absent-mindely scratched behind her ear. Finally she looked at the male demon slayer who was sitting next to the monk he looked like he wanted to kill Sesshomaru. She had asked this human why he really wanted to kill her Lord, "BECAUSE HE TOOK MY RIN FROM ME!" he yelled at her earlier before apologizing for yelling at her. Ever since their eyes first met Tuski has felt her heart thump and do somersaults each time she looked at him or their eyes meet. She ended up blushing like crazy and she would hear Inuyasha's wife; Kagome; giggle a all knowing giggle from her spot on his back. Know in the firelight she saw thought how nicely the flames made his handsome face look. She shook her head 'No no no you love Sesshomaru not a filthy human besides I don't even know the human.' She thought she got a look from Kohaku wondering what was wrong with her. Kohaku on the other hand would secretly sneak glances at the beautiful dog demon. When he first saw her his heart skipped a beat and each time their eyes meet and she would turn red his heart flipped his stomach turned to mush. 'No Rin is the only one for me...' he would think as he stared at the demoness from the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru stopped his pacing and took to sitting next to his mother and stared at the moon, 'Wait for me Rin I'm coming for you...my love...' he thought as he stared at the moon wishing that they could keep going but knew his mother was right. They had to be smart about this attack for Rin's sake.

~ _ **Shadow Manse**_ ~

"You keep fighting this it will hurt more!" Ikazuchi screamed happily over Rin's tortures screams. This was her third trip into this room Ikazuchi had told her it would be her last one the one that will complete her transformation into a stronger person. Rin couldn't move the pain was to much for her she couldn't even faint. Rin could feel the transformation she felt her teeth, nails, bones...everything change. Her senses heighten painfully her ears felt like they were going to explode. She could hear everything she could hear Ikazuchi's breath and heart beat; she could hear the scrapping of the ants that scurried inside the manse. Her nose stung violently; the smell of fear, piss, vomit, and death forced it's way into her nose. She could even smell the arousel the emitted from Ikazuchi's body she cringed at that smell. She could see every tiny crack in the manse walls in the room she dupped 'the torture chamber'. She could see clear as day in the room even though it was dark. The only light source was the torches that lined the room. She had tried to look around but it was to painful to move whatever this monster did to Rin was more painful than getting sliced by an ogre's claws. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered almost pleadingly. "He's dead my dear no need to call for someone as pathetic as him." Ikazuchi laughed out as he continued to surge whatever it was into Rin making her scream again she glared at him. "He is alive and he's coming and when he gets here he'll rip your intestines out and feed them to you and then he'll rip your throat out. He'll bring you back from the dead just to kill you again for hurting me." She lashed out at him spitting in his face as a crack of energy sliced the torch behind Ikazuchi clean in half. He just smiled, "If he survived my poison which I doubt he can try to kill me...but I won't die easy..." He leaned down and licked Rin's cheek. She tried to get away from this vile man by turning her head away but the restrains around her chest, legs, waist, and wrists made it hard to move. He chuckled in her ear, "You'll come to love me Rin...If I have to I'll force my love onto you which I prefer anyway..." he whispered in her ear which felt like yelling to Rin's new hearing senses. After another hour of this the coils threw Rin back into her cell. She gasped in pain she couldn't move much; she had figured out ages ago that she wasn't alone down here. Slowly she found her ability to move and sat up she looked up and stared at the cell across from her. She didn't flinch from what she saw because of her new senses she could smell all around her nothing but demons. Across from her was a snake woman; her lower torso looked like that of a snake's body while her upper torso was human she had scales going up her human half and covering her breast. Her hair was black and from what Rin can tell looked brown in the little light from the torches outside their cells. Her eyes were yellow and shaped like a snakes as well; Rin thought she looked pretty for a snake. "What are you ssstaring at?" The snake woman asked Rin as Rin stared at her not surprised at the fork tongue that lashed out as she spoke. "What did he do to you?" She asked her calmly ignoring the venom in her voice. "Sssame thing he did to you...he turned me into thisss..." the snake motioned to her body. Rin looked at her shocked; "What do you mean he tortured me but I'm human!" Rin exclaimed he confusion made the snake chuckle. "Not anymore we all were human than that monssster took usss from our familiesss and loved onesss to experiment on...I wasss a warrior of my village pomisssed to the cheifsss ssson then one day Ikazuchi came to my village and kidnapped me becaussse of my ssskillssss and beauty...he turned me into a sssnake demon becaussse he thought it fit my profile..." she told Rin almost with a sad tone. Rin listened to this previously human's tale. "What'sss your ssstory? Why did Ikazuchi want you?" She asked Rin. "Rin was trained under a demon slayer and a priestess...Rin became skilled with a scythe a weapon Sango...my teacher...told me was very hard to use even harder than a boomerang...Rin was just told by her Lord that he loved her...and Rin has loved him since childhood...and know..." Rin covers her face with her hands sobbing the snake demons heart went out for this child she looked young and then to get ripped away from her Lord. "Who isss your Lord?" She asked Rin at that Rin looked at her and smiled which made the snake demoness shocked to see someone smile so brightly at the mention of their loved one not even she could smile that brightly about her beloved. "Lord Sesshomaru...he's the Lord of the West..." hearing his name the snake demoness gasped. She happily told the snake demon how she met Sesshomaru and how he saved her, who smiled at the young woman who sat across from her. "That wasss a touching ssstory Rin..." The snake demon said wiping the tears from her eyes. "What is your name?" Rin asked her. "Sssatsuki..." she told Rin "It's nice to meet you Satsuki!" Rin smiled at her new snake friend. She looked around and saw another woman peeking out of her cell it was another woman but she was a wolf demon her hair was brown with golden streaks; her eyes are brown. "And you?" Rin asked her smiling "Kari..." the wolf shyly said." Rin smiles sweetly at her, "It's nice to meet you too Kari!" Then she looks to the other cell next to Satsuki. To see a stuck up looking bird demon her feet were birds feet and on her back were hawk like wings in her blond hair were hawk feathers her eyes are blue. "And you?" Rin asked her. "Jade" was all she said he arms across her chest. "Nice to meet you too Jade!" Rin said still smiling she wobbled to her feet her legs hurt as she stood but she took it. "Uhm Satsuki can Rin ask what does Rin look like know? Rin feels... different..." Satsuki looks at her. "Well..." She started; "Your a Dog demon know he pulled your hair back in a ponytail I'm guessing cause your hair is silver with brown tips; now your eyes are a mix of brown and yellow. You also have magenta marks on your cheeks and a crescent moon on your forehead..." Jade said to Rin like it was obvious. Rin looked down at her hands they had the same markings as Sesshomarus her nails had grown out to claws as well. Rin brought her hand up and sniffed her hand she smelt different as well. "You see Ikazuchi's experiment is to turn humans into pure-breeded demons..." Satsuki explained. "He found a way?" Rin asked shocked. "Yes he has" They all gasped as Ikazuchi appeared from the shadows. He chuckled and stood in front of Rin's cell smiling. "Yes Rin it is true I turned you into a pure dog demon because that is your life spirit..." He looked at Rin as he spoke. "Rin's life spirit?" She asked. "Yes like Satsuki's life spirits a snake, Kari's a wolf and Jade's a bird, you Rin are a dog. All I did was bring out your inner demon out all humans have one but life spirits are also called animal spirits toy humans. I learned a spell to turn humans to pure-blooded demons took a long time to perfect my first few test subjects died because they were weak I started to use stronger humans those that had a fighting spirit...and I wanted a harem of beautiful demonesses and that's when my collection flourished!" Ikazuchi laughed evilly Rin glared at him her new fangs piercing her lip. "You turned us just because you wanted a harem?!" Rin said her eyes turning red. "Is that a problem Rin?" He stared at his newly formed Dog demon oh boy was he gonna have fun with this ball of fury. Before Rin could speak the whole manse shock violently. Ikazuchi looked up startled, "What the hell? Don't worry my beautys whatever it is I'll take care of it." Ikazuchi said before disappearing. Rin then smelt HIM; he smelt of midnight, moonlight, and all male. "My Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin said. Her demon then reacted to his scent to his thought 'My mate' it kept chanting. Rin started to growl "Let me out...LET ME OUT I NEED TO GO TO HIM!" Rin yelled she then started to slash at her cell with her claws. "SSSTOP RIN YOUR GONNA HURT YOURSSSELF!" Satsuki yelled out to Rin. She didn't listen she kept at it till even Jade and Kari joined in Satsuki's attempts to stop Rin. Till with one final swing her claws broke the cell bars. She panted then kicked the rest down then walked over to Satsuki's cell and slashed the lock open it then she walked to Jade's then Kari's repeating her action. "Lets help the other's...It's time we fought back and give Ikazuchi some pay back for what he did to us..." Rin growled out Satsuki Kira and Jade looked at each other for the first time and smiled oh yea they liked her. "What are we waiting for then let's beat his sorry ass to the ground!? RIGHT GIRLS!" Jade yelled out With a cheer all the others broke themselves out and gathered around Rin the one who was made the unspoken leader of the demonessess. Rin looked around her at the different types of demons around her all beautiful women in there own right. She smiled, "Lets go girls They could use all the help they could get up there!" Rin yelled out the girls all their fists raise to the air in a cheer to Rin's order. 'Sesshomaru I am coming back to you my love please accept the new me' Rin thought as the girls broke down the dungeon's doors shocking the manse guards as the girls fought claw and fang with Rin walking upstairs Satsuki, Kari, and Jade walking besides and behind her Rin's unspoken generals.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Whew ok that was an explanation story of what happened to Rin wow who knew she had a dog demon spirit! And what a change of events Now Rin is a Dog demon and a pure-breed I hope this won't affect Sesshomaru's love for Rin! Question of the chapter; How will Sesshomaru react to Rin's sudden transformation to a pure breeded Dog demon? And who will win Rin and Sesshomaru's armies or Ikazuchi?! Well find out like always Review to let me know how I'm doing! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys!


	9. Chapter 9: Over Power

_**Disclaimer:**_ Character's are not mine! All character's belong to the Creator's of Inuyasha!

 _ **Chapter 9: Over power**_

 _ **~Sesshomaru~**_

Sesshomaru sliced down the guards in front of him then a scent hit him; morning dew, flowers, chamomile, and something else he just couldn't place her new scents. He knew right away who it was he was smelt and so did his demon. "Rin..." Sesshomaru said outloud while his demon kept clawing and clawing at his mind. 'WANT MATE! GIVE BACK MATE! KILL WHO GETS IN WAY!' It kept growling and snarling at Sesshomaru he knew the only way to calm it is to get to Rin and fast. He slashed at any enemy in his way; around him Tsuki fought with his mother. Inuyasha and company were helping the army mow down the army in front of them. Both sides fighting tooth and claws; 2 shadows passed over Sesshomaru he didn't need to look up to know it was Yin and Yang as they spew ice (Yin) and fire (Yang) over the manse. Sesshomaru sliced the huge wooden doors that blocked his path with his poison whip. He walked in his eyes red there in the middle of the room was a stunned Ikazuchi; "Where's my mate?" Sesshomaru growled threatening to him. "Y...you died!" Ikazuchi yelled. "I'll ask one more time where is my mate?!" He yelled at him his voice echoing the halls.

~ _ **Rin**_ ~

She heard his voice boom from above as she held the guard from his throat she heard him call her HIS mate. She couldn't help the smile across her face; "He's here..." she turned back to the guard in her hands as he tried to get out of her grip. "Sorry but your his subordinate..." She whipped her hand back breaking his neck with the movement. She turned to Satsuki, Kari, and Jade; they had blood on them from their kills Satsuki's eyes glew a bright yellow, Kari's brown eyes had turned a glowing deep almost black color, and Jade's normally blue eyes now were glowing deep blue. "Ok girls who's ready to make an appearance in this battle?" She calmly asked they all raised their fists. "LET'SSS SSSHOW THESSSE TURKEYSSS THEY CAN'T FUCK WITH USSS!" Satsuki shouted. Rin smiled at her friends need to fight she turned to the door that leads to the outside then she felt something on her hand she looked down and saw a whip similar to her Lord's but it was purple instead then she understood what her demon wanted she used her whip to slice the door melting it on impact. Then she walked through seeing her Lord and Ikazuchi about to fight. "IKAZUCHI!" Rin's voice rang out freezing both men and both look up at Rin with Satsuki, Kari and Jade standing in a line next to Rin.

~ ** _Sesshomaru_** ~

"IKAZUCHI!" His demon reacted and his head snapped to the voice that sounded like silk mixed with authority and couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood Rin in rags; her kimono somehow managed to hide her curves and could put Tsuki's kimono to shame, her sleeves were ripped off, she stood there looking like a true warrior but her apparel wasn't what really shocked him. "Rin?" he said questionably, her face had the same markings as him and his mother. Her hair was silver like his but only difference was the tips and a few strands of her hair were chestnut. Her eyes were red from anger her arms, hands, legs, and feet had his markings. She looked every bit as a pure-breed dog demon as he and his mother do. God she still looked beautiful and her scent oh god her scent now he knew what kind of new scents it was. She smelt of a mixture of sunlight and moonlight, a mix of midnight dew and morning dew, she smelt of both day and night. It was intoxicating to him 'Mate! My mate! Take her! Mine!' his demon chanted at him pulling him to her but stayed in place. "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE YOUR CELLS!? GET BACK TO YOUR CELLS!" Ikazuchi yelled at them. Sesshomaru finally noticed the 3 demonessess surrounding his mate they had blood on their bodies; a snake demoness stood to the left of Rin, a wolf demoness was semi behind a bird demoness who was to the right of Rin. "All the same 'darling' we rather not" Rin spat out with so much venom even Sesshomaru flinched. His mate has somehow turned even more dangerous then before. Shi was still in Sesshomaru's hand and he shook Sesshomaru looked at the scythe it seemed to burn his hand. He let go and Shi went flying to Rin; Satsuki and the others got out of the way somehow knowing their unspoken leader needed some space.

~ ** _Both_** ~

She bent her legs a bit and leaped forward leaving a crater from the power behind her leap; she caught Shi by the handle and swung it at Ikazuchi who managed to leap away in time. "You bitch!" Ikazuchi shouted at Rin who calmly stood up she whipped Shi and placed leaned it against her shoulder and looked at Ikazuchi her attitude did a 180. "Rin's a bitch? Rin didn't kidnap women and changed them from humans to pure-breeded demons...Rin was living happily till you showed up...you ruined ALL our lives and now..." She looks straight into his eyes he backed up shaking, "The devil's come to collect..." Rin growled out Sesshomaru stared shocked at how vicious his Rin is acting like a true demon and a demon slayer. Rin swung Shi in a circle; Sesshomaru saw movement he turned to see more demonessess walk out of the door Rin and her group came out of. They all surrounded the hall making a circle around Rin, Ikazuchi and him. He could believe his ears he heard them start stomping and clapping like they were in a gladiator style fight. Claws scrapping against the floor and clashing together; he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see the snake demoness. "Ssstep assside Lord Sssesssshomaru thisss isss our fight...her fight..." She told him as she noded to Rin and Ikazuchi. Rin's demon surrounding her he could see it a purple aura that looked like fire surrounding her. "You think you can bet me 'Devil' That's a laugh...I MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE!" Ikazuchi lunged at her his hand turning to a black blade. Rin glared at him then smiles; "Your nothing my Lord is stronger than you will ever be..." she blocks his attack with Shi easily. "Your a thorn in our lives and you deserve anything that is coming to you...you pig..." Rin spun Shi and ripped his arm off. He screamed blood gushing from his wound; "AH THE PAIN THE PAIN!" then he went silent. He looked up smiling; "Just kidding!" he laughed Rin didn't even flinch when his arm regenerated like new. "You think you can kill a shadow!?" he yelled lunging at Rin as she dodged and blocked easily. Sesshomaru wanted to join in but was stopped by the snake, wolf and bird. They stood in front of him; "Do you doubt your woman?" Jade asked him staring at the fight. "Big sister Rin...needs to fight him..." Kari said from behind Jade. "Ssshe hasss to fight him...for her and our honor...that thisss monssster ssstole from usss..." Satsuki said as Rin dodged yet another attack. Sesshomaru watched as his Rin kept her defense up. Ikazuchi panted watching Rin from his spot shocked she wasn't even breaking a sweat. "W...why you should be tired!?" Rin looked at him and smiled an innocent smile that made Ikazuchi's face pale and back up. "Remember 'darling'..." She spun Shi and pointed it at him, "I WAS TRAINED BY THE STRONGEST DEMON SLAYER THIS IS NOTHING TO WHAT MY TRAINING ENTAILED!" She went into offense. She leaped forward leaving another crater she slashed him with Shi. "YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M A SHADOW!" He shouted regenerating as she slashed then he jumped back out of her reach as she came close to his neck. Rin smiles; "Found it..." she sang out as she swung Shi and tossed it like a boomerang. Ikazuchi; as well as the demonessess that were in that direction; dodged the scythe that embedded itself in a pillar across the room. On impact it shattered the area around the pillar; Ikazuchi stared dumbfounded at Rin then the scythe realizing his mistake on choosing Rin. She was strong yes, so much that it terrified him; he could see it in her eyes that he just created a demon that could rival even Lord Sesshomaru. He had to step it up or she WOULD kill him and she wouldn't care. "Too slow..." he turned behind him slowly and managed to block her attack with her claws. He gasped at his arm that melted, "P...P...POISON?!" he fell back on his ass and tried to get away from her. Sesshomaru watched looking at Rin's hand which dripped purple poison from her hand. 'She truly is a pure-breed...' he thought. "WHAT SHALL IT BE BY POISON OR RIPPED APART!?" Rin yelled out Sesshomaru looked around at the woman around him as they chanted, "RIP! RIP! RIP!" Rin looked at him. "Your victims have spoken! Rin shows no mercy to evil demons..." She said stepping towards the cowering Ikazuchi. "T...then...you should kill you Lord he's eviler than me!" He shouted at her as she stepped closer as he retreated pointing to Sesshomaru as he spoke. She stomped down on his arm. He screamed; "My Lord is nothing like you Rin knows Lord Sesshomaru Rin would NEVER follow a Lord that is pure evil..." she calmly replied. Before he could even try to get away she ripped his arm off with her poison claws. He screamed and noticed a horrifying thing he couldn't regenerate. "W...WHAT!? WHY CAN'T I REGENERATE!?" He yelled blood pooling around him from both his stubs of an arm. "You created Rin you should know..." Rin smiled sweetly at him. "ALL I DID WAS BRING OUT YOUR DEMON I DON'T KNOW YOUR ABILITIES!" He spat at her crawling on his stomach to get away from the crazy bitch. "Well maybe my poison stops your regeneration?" Rin looked at her hand then at Sesshomaru and smiled shyly at him. "Hello my Lord...Rin is sorry she changed..." She whimpered out kinda scared of how her Lord probably hates her now. Sesshomaru pushed past Satsuki and Jade; they look at him a bit shocked. He walks over to Rin who slightly backs up fear in her face all the woman were slightly shocked their leader was cowering from him; then again it was Lord Sesshomaru. Everyone here knew him as a deadly, unloving demon; they readied to aid their leader when he stopped in front of her. She closed her eyes flinching, she felt something on her face she slowly opens her eyes to find Sesshomaru's hand gently on her cheek. "My...Lord?" She asked questionably. "How can you think this Sesshomaru will hate you? No matter your form you are still MY Rin..." he whispered to her making her gasp she looks at him through the tears that were filling her eyes slowly. "You aren't lying to Rin are you my lord?" She asked hopeful that her Lord truly didn't hate her. He confirmed her hopes by gently kissing her forehead. "This Sesshomaru has never once lied to you Rin..." He said gently knowing he has to tread carefully to let her adjust to her new self. Rin hugged Sesshomaru happily and he hugged her back tightly around them he could hear the demonesses awws and snickering at the couple. Sesshomaru ignored them all enjoying the feel of Rin back in his arms and she still felt perfect in her spot. Rin noticed that Ikazuchi had managed to stand; he made his leg into a shadow blade. Rin gasped as he charged towards them ready to strike the sword into Sesshomaru's back. Rin wasn't going to have that she pushed Sesshomaru to the side hard enough that he landed on his ass. Before Sesshomaru could ask Rin what the hell that was for; he saw a splash of blood in front of him and all he heard was the blood splash to the floor and a few stray splatters hit his face. His nose filled with the scent of fresh blood his eyes dilated from shock and fear, "Rin...?" he whispers as Rin gasps a steady stream of blood drips from the corner of her mouth. She looks at Sesshomaru and smiles weakly, "Are...you...ok...Sesshomaru...?".

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Sorry took awhile everyone! I have been busy! Please enjoy it! Like always please review to let me how it is!


	10. Chapter 10:The Devil collects Angel sing

_**Disclaimer**_ : Character's NOT mine! They belong to the creator's of Inuyasha!

 ** _Chapter 10: The Devil collects while an Angel sings_**

Rin went through a roller coaster ride of emotions; first she was scared that her Lord hated her, second she felt happy he still loved her no matter what and know well she felt nothing. All she could feel was a splitting pain in her middle torso region had she been any taller the sword that was currently embedded in her would have hit her organs. Lucky for her it missed the vital organs and just hit the flesh above it. She felt when Ikazuchi ripped it out of her body making her gasp and cough blood. She staggered a bit she held the wound to stop the bleeding but it just poured over her hands. She slowly looked at her stunned Lord who had some of her blood on his face and was still sitting on the floor. "Are...you...ok...Sesshomaru...?" she asked him smiling not wanting to worry him. Her voice cracked as she talked the world started to spin she closed her eyes to hopefully stop the pain from the spinning. She felt her legs give out from under her and she fell back; till she felt strong arms wrap around her breaking her fall. Rin slowly opened her arms to see Sesshomaru's face she was shocked that he was showing emotion his eyes full of worry, fear, and were those tears? Rin slowly and weakly touched her Lords cheek leaving more blood on his face but he ignored it. "Rin you idiot why?" he asked pain in his voice. "Because...Rin loves...her Lord so much..." She weakly smiled at him. His grip on her shoulder tightened he bowed his head covering his face in shadows. 'KILL IKAZUCHI! HE HURT MY MATE! RIP TO SHREDS!' his demon clawed and clawed its way in his mind. Rin shuddered and coughed covering her mouth with her hands he smelt fresh blood from both her wound and her mouth. "THE DEVIL'S COME TO COLLECT! HAHA WHAT A JOKE! LOOKS LIKE IT'S NOT MY SOUL HE'S COME TO COLLECT BUT YOURS!" Ikazuchi laughed out pretending that he was not scared shitless. Actually he was down right terrified right know but his pride stopped him from running with his tail between his legs or in the very least shitting in his pants right know. He paled even more and started to sweat when he saw and felt Sesshomaru's demon aura surround him. Sesshomaru's and Rin's hair raised with the wind surrounding them from Sesshomaru's anger. The demonessess all stepped back all except Satsuki, Kari, and Jade instead they ran towards him to care for the fallen Rin. Sesshomaru stood as soon as Satsuki took the panting Rin in her arms. Satsuki looked at Rin; her eyes were closed sweat was on her face and body she looked deathly pale, she smelt of death. With out looking up all three in unison tell Sesshomaru, "Tear that motherfucker into a million pieces make sure we would never find a trace of him." Sesshomaru had planned to do that already he stepped around the demonesses and face the scared Ikazuchi who know regretted everything. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Tsuki yelled out as she, his mother, Inuyasha and company ran in. Kagome and Tsuki gasped at the sight in front of her Sesshomaru was surrounded by demonessess, three were holding a mortally wounded Rin and in front of him was a Ikazuchi that was missing 2 of his arms and his leg was a blade with blood on it. What really scared Kagome was the way Sesshomaru looked. Yeah she's seen him pissed but the way he looked now he looked beyond pissed. "Human girl tend to Rin your a priestess so you should know how to care for Rin..." Sesshomaru said not looking at her at all his focus all on Ikazuchi. Kagome ignored his attitude with the others around her Kagome ran to Rin. As soon as she reached Rin the men surround them in a protective circle and watched Sesshomaru. "The devil has come to collect as Rin has most eloquently said but not for her soul...but for the life of a filthy scumbag..." Sesshomaru growled out. Ikazuchi backed up he had reached his goal the area with shadows. He smiled; "The devil will have to wait for my soul cause I'm not ready to die!" Ikazuchi yelled out he thrusted his stubs into the shadows they manifest around him forming new limbs. Sesshomaru watched and didn't react; behind him the women were hard at work trying to do their best to save Rin. "I'LL SEE YOU AND RIN IN HELL IN A MILLION YEARS!" Ikazuchi shouted as he lunged to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru produced his whip and lashed it out at Ikazuchi. He dodged and attacked while Sesshomaru held up his offense perfectly. After awhile of this dance, "What the hell is taking him so long to kill him?" Inuyasha inquired watch his half brother fighting a panting Ikazuchi. "Isn't it obvious he's prolonging Ikazuchi's death so it hurts more." Kagome answered her idiot of a husband's question. She had managed to stop Rin's bleeding and was stitching her up. Inuyasha only humphed at his wife's answer as he watched "How's Rin holding up?" He asked not looking cause if he did he would steal Sesshomaru's spotlight and kill the bastard himself. "She's managed to hold up pretty good so far it's the transportation home that has me worried." Kagome said still working. Ikazuchi panted and sweated, 'Damn I can't get a hit on him...' "Enough..." Sesshomaru said he leaped back and slowly started transforming. "You shall die now..." was the last thing Sesshomaru said before his demon took over the demonesses scattered away as Sesshomaru's paws hit the ground. He howled so loud the manse itself shook everyone covered their ears from it. Ikazuchi screamed from fear as he dodged Sesshomaru's paws. Kagome and the others watched after they finished taking care of Rin as best the could. Rin on the other hand had gained some how managed to open her eyes and watched her Lord with a smile. Finally with a final dodge Ikazuchi fucked up he slipped on his own to feet and looked up in time to scream his final scream. Sesshomaru felt pleasure in feeling the bastard in between his claws as he ripped Ikazuchi to shreds he decided to make him into ribbons because that was what the victims and his Rin wanted. Oh god how good it felt to rip him to shreds his demon felt pleasure from this as Ikazuchi's blood splattered every-which way. When he was done he reverted back to his human form covered in Ikazuchi's blood; a deafening sheer rang out as all the demonesses happily hugged each other finally the tyrant was dead. Sesshomaru ignored it all and walked over to Rin; everyone clearing a path for him; when he reached her he knelt besides her and was glad to see she was awake. "Thank...you...my Lord..." Rin said smiling happily her eyes had tears blood still stained her skin since they focused on helping her rather than her looks. He carefully moved a lock of hair from her face, "Hm..." was his only response as he and Rin looked at each other happy that they were both alive.

 _ **~2 weeks later~**_

"RIN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT TREE!" Tsuki yelled at the young demoness who was currently in a tree. Rin swung upside down in front of Tuski making her jump, Rin laughed at Tuski's reaction which only added to Tsuki's growing anger. "Come on Tsuki Rin's been bedridden for 2 WEEKS! Rin is finally able to get out of bed!" Tsuki sighed, "Liar you only escaped cause Lord Sesshomaru isn't here to force you to stay in bed..." Tsuki scolded the child. She knew if her Lord found out that Rin had escaped her bed she would get a huge bump on the head. After the battle with Ikazuchi Tsuki had realized she didn't love her Lord like she thought she did. She realized this when she saw how carefully Sesshomaru carried Rin held her and took care of her and made her his top priority. He had even made sure she was comfortable before going to meetings. Tsuki had her realization during this time she admired him that was all so now she gave up on Sesshomaru. Actually she was strangely attracted to a certain demon slayer that had made a home nearby. She refused to say love even though each time the saw each other they both flared up a bright red. "Come on Rin I don't wanna get in trouble again!" She scolded she saw a figure jump into the tree branch above Rin. "Rin..." Tsuki froze from fear Rin sat up right and smiled brightly there stood Sesshomaru in all his glory in his usual outfit. "Why aren't you in bed?" He asked throwing a glare at Tsuki who gulped. "Rin was tired of being in bed so Rin came out to get fresh air! Tsuki tried to stop me so please don't be mean to her my Lord." Rin said smiling at Sesshomaru as he jumped down onto her branch in front of her. "Hm..." was his response he turned to Tsuki. "You are dismissed..." Tsuki ran off throwing a silent thank you to Rin. Rin laughed then turns to her Lord smiling. "How went the meeting with the Lord of the East?" She asked. "Fine..." he responded. He looked ahead deciding to let Rin be out for awhile she did need to be out of the stuffy room he would only let her out of bed to bathe, use the chamber pot, or when the maids needed to clean her bed sheets. Rin had developed night terrors after her ordeal with Ikazuchi. He had asked Rin to tell him what happened but Rin would look away and looked like she was in pain. It was her 3 friends that told him what Rin went through. Satsuki had tried to go back to her village but the chief had married his son off to another by force since she was kidnapped and her family rejected her. Kari had became an orphan apparently everyone in her village was killed by bandits that had taken it over; she killed all the bandits and made small burial mounds for the poor villagers. Jade on the other hand didn't want to go home since all the men were huge perverts and would just hit on her. So now they live in the manse with Rin and Sesshomaru as Rin's generals this included Tsuki who became Rin's first general slash maid. Sesshomaru had taken in some of the demonessess that agreed to follow his rules and agreed to become either Rin's maids or a part of her personal army. They told him the they were all tortured horrible during the transformation process. That it was so bad that some girls committed suicide so they didn't have to live through the pain. They continued on telling him that Rin had it worse cause he speed up her process usually it was a week but he challenged Rin's change by making her change in the time of her capture to the moment he made his attack. Satsuki told him Rin could barely move when she was thrown into her cell after each treatment. Only to go through it again and again. He had heard enough and thanked them; since then he made it a point to hold her close during her episodes. He took her kicks and screams and her claws digging into his arm she was frightened and he would hold her closer adn comfort her till she would fall into a peaceful sleep. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice brought him back from his thoughts. He looked at his Rin she pouting that he was ignoring her till now. "I've been calling you for awhile Jaken is looking for you..." He looked at her then heard his name from a distance then the annoying green imp ran towards his Lord. "Mi Lord! You have other matters to tend to!" Jaken told his Lord. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed he was not catching a break; then again what he was planning he really didn't mind it but he just wanted to be with Rin alone...and possible with less clothes on. He ignored his perverted thoughts and gently wrapped his arm around Rin's waist and gently picked her up and jumped down from the tree. "No more tree climbing..." he said to her before e walked away to go his next meeting. He stopped at the door and looked back at Rin, "We shall start your training soon so you may get used to your new demon form..." He told her before disappearing into the manse. Jaken looked at Rin then hurriedly ran after his master.

~ ** _Evening_** ~

Sesshomaru took off his armor and left it in his room changing into an everyday kimono as he readied o go bathe. His ears pricked as he heard a melody coming from Rin's garden, he opened the door to find it empty and the door open. He sighed knowing Rin escaped yet again what was he going to do with his wild Rin. Oh well that's one thing he loved about her; he walked out into the gardens and followed the melody to the cherry blossom tree. Rin was sitting on the root he and her sat on the day they both confessed to each other. She had Yang on her lap and Yin was sitting looking and listening to Rin sing. The fairy folk were all around her listening as well it seemed even the koi stopped swimming to listen to her. He was awed struck even the wind was still as she sung her song. He voice sounded like an angel it sounded like silk and as soft as clouds, but was as strong as a typhoon. She ha a way to bring anyone in with her song. Rin had her eyes closed as she sang a smile across her face she didn't know that she had quite an audience to her knowledge she was only singing to Yin and Yang. When she finished she heard tiny claps, splashes and someone clapping. She opened her eyes and blushed bright red when she saw all the fairies, the koi, and even her Lord had heard her singing. "H...h...how long have you been listening?" She asked her Lord as red as a tomato. "Long enough..." he replied walking over she turned even redder when she noticed his attire. He picked up Yang and sat in the dragon's spot placing him behind him. "You sing beautifully Rin..." he complemented rewarding him an even redder Rin if it was possible. "I...I...I'm not that good My Lord!" Rin quickly said. Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin" he said sternly she jumped at how he looked at her with an almost mad bordering adoration. He leaned in and kissed her on her lip. "I have told you to call me Sesshomaru not 'My Lord'..." he told her she stammered a bit. Sesshomaru smirked at her sudden loss for words; he gently pressed his lips to her again. Rin slowly kissed Sesshomaru; she broke the kisses just to say one thing; it was almost sensual against his lips. "Sesshomaru..." she breathed out he felt his kimono tighten he ignored that Yang had somehow wiggled her way out of between them ans was chirping angerly for being squished. He pulled Rin to him crushing his lips against hers, Rin moaned against his lips as he bit her lower lip. Rin gasped a bit at the tingle of his biting Sesshomaru took advantage and wrapped his tongue around hers. He licked and twisted his tongue in her mouth as she moaned against his assault. He felt his kimono tighten even more with each moan he felt vibrate from her to him. He broke the sensual kiss slowly to let her breath. A trail of saliva runs down her corner lip and her eyes looked glazed over with lust; she panted heavily from the kiss she just received. Sesshomaru didn't stop his assault with just the kiss he licked her neck slowly loving the feel of her pulse against his tongue. He lowered her kimono to expose more skin. her nibbled her collar bone as she moaned a heated moan at his assault, his hand roamed her body above her kimono. He REALLY wanted to take her right then and there but he remembered his plans and slowly stopped. "I am sorry Rin but lets leave it here for now I promise you this will continue." he panted out Rin saw the restrain in his eyes and knew that her Lord wanted her first time to be special she slowly smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Rin understands Sesshomaru...Rin will wait" She smiled at him. HOLY CRAP he knew he now needed a freezing cold bath; he helped Rin redress and they both walked back in hand in hand Rin smiling.

Author's note: Whew wow finally the wicked man is dead! Sorry takes so long it takes awhile for me to figure out what event to do next! Question of the chapter: Wonder what our dear Sesshomaru is planing to do? Maybe a little smug of baby-making or maybe some hard-core training...hmmmmmm...well we'll find out in chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11: Steamy Training

**_Disclaimer:_** All characters are **_NOT_** mine they belong to the creators of Inuyasha!

 ** _Chapter 11: Steamy Training_**

 ** _~2 weeks later~_**

Rin had finally recovered from her wounds from Ikazuchi and had began her training a few days ago. Had she known that her training as a demoness would be as brutal as her slayer training; well she'd had gone into hiding; thanks to her previous training she could easily mask her scent so she was next to impossible to find. She decided against that thought since she was pretty sure Sesshomaru would stop at nothing to find her and in the process kill anyone who got in his way. Rin sighed for like the millionth time that day, that is till a certain demoness decided to hit her on the head with a bamboo sword. "Stop daydreaming pup!" Tsuki growled at her ward in front of her. Tsuki on the other hand was peeved that she had to train her, today's lesson was to fight as the demoness she is. Tsuki had made plans to visit then human male that Rin called 'Kohaku'; ok more like stalk him by watching him work on his land from her hiding spot on a tree branch. That morning Sesshomaru had stopped her to give her the duty she currently had.

 ** _~Flashback to this morning~_**

"Tsuki..." she turned to her Lord's voice as he walked towards her in the hall; she bows to him wondering what he wanted. "You shall train Rin today..." he told her neutrally then left to what she guesses was a meeting. Tsuki silently growled that her plans were ruined; so out of spite and for fun she went and threw water on Rin to wake her up. Rin screamed from the impact of the water. Tsuki heard running footsteps; the door flew open to show a worried Sesshomaru and Jaken. Both had came running in to find why Rin had screamed. Jaken turned bright red and Sesshomaru just turned and went back to his meeting trying to ignore what he just saw. Rin's sleeping kimono was almost transperant and her hair was dripping wet. Tsuki looked at Rin and she looked at her they couldn't help the laughs while Jaken ran after his Lord blushing and everyone could hear the audible "SMACK" from Sesshomaru punching Jaken on his head.

 ** _~End flashback~_**

"Let's try this AGAIN!" Tsuki growled out at Rin who took her stance with the bamboo sword at the ready. Tsuki held her sword at stance; they both watch each other for a bit; the wind blew around them whipping their hair around behind them.

Sesshomaru on the other hand just finished his duties for the day and Kohaku had came over to visit Rin and Tsuki. He had meet up with Kohaku and they both walk outside to where Rin and Tsuki were training. Right when the step out Sesshomaru saw a breath taking scene. Rin stood facing Tsuki both wearing short kimonos that managed to cover their curves. Both were barefoot their hair in ponytails to keep it out of their eyes. Only difference was Rin's kimono was a replica of his own kimono but for a woman. Tsuki made the first move and rushed forward towards Rin; Rin blocked her attack being pushed back a bit. Rin pushed Tsuki forward making her leap back; then like a blur Tsuki and Rin were either blocking or attacking. Sesshomaru watched making sure to hide his emotions but inside he was shocked and awed how well Rin had adapted. Kohaku on the other hand was outwardly showing emotions. Next thing they knew 2 blurs came flying towards them. Sesshomaru and Kohaku both dodged and looked to see the bamboo swords embedded into the floor where they stood. Kohaku gulped and looked over at the woman and gulped again. Sesshomaru looked over and inwardly smiled Rin as well as Tsuki where panting. Their energy surrounding them; he could see their demons in their aura growling at each other. Rin's demon shocked him. Its fur was mainly silver like moonlight but the tips were chestnut but it looked almost black. It's eyes instead of the usual red with blue it was red with brownish black irises. The markings had turned from magenta to an almost red shade; looking at her demon Sesshomaru's demon fought with him for control. 'My mate! Release me NOW!' it shouted and growled at him. He ignored it as Tsuki lunged at her claws at the ready to attack; before Sesshomaru could intervene Rin flipped Tsuki onto her back and pinned her down. They both panted as Sesshomaru and Kohaku came over. "Well done Rin...you have improved..." Sesshomaru commented to Rin as she helped Tsuki up.

Both look up at their Lord's voice shocked that he was present as well as Kohaku. "Thank you my...Sesshomaru" Rin quickly corrected herself before calling him 'My Lord'. Kohaku looked at Rin then Sesshomaru anyone around could tell the change in atmosphere around the 'evil' dog demon. Usually he is horrible to be around you could see the tension around him and no one could stand it. Now with Rin around it was a 180; he had a less threatening aura. It was like Rin's innocence aura canceled out Sesshomaru's evil aura. As the 2 talked Kohaku noticed how big Rin smiled and practically glowed as she talked to him. In all his years with Rin not once did she look that happy before and she certainly didn't have a look of love in her eyes. Tsuki quietly dragged Kohaku away from the love-struck couple silently wishing Rin good luck cause she could smell Sesshomaru's need for the demoness. Kohaku was about to protest loudly, but seeing the demonesses look told him to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to live. So he did just that; he shut his mouth and let her drag him away while watching Rin silently admitting defeat to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru had noticed this but ignored them, "...I'll be your new opponent...seeing as Tsuki left..." Rin looked around and noticed he was right. "But aren't you busy Sesshomaru?" She timidly asked. "I have finished all my duties for the day..." he walks over to the bamboo swords and pulles them out of their spot. He noted that he would have to get someone to fix the damage later. Sesshomaru tosses the sword to her which she caught easily; Rin looks at him then smiles.

Sesshomaru hadn't volunteered once when she started her training actually he hadn't once been around when she was training. "Sesshomaru can I ask you something?" She timidly asked almost afraid to ask. "While we spar you may..." he responded. She nodded both take a stance. Both look at each other Sesshomaru made the first move swiping at her which she some how managed to block by a hair. She winces a bit from the impact noticing the huge difference between him and Tsuki. Sesshomaru figured this would happen he didn't want to hurt her that's why he decided against helping Rin with her training. He REALLY wanted to help her oh boy did he, but he didn't want to hurt his beloved at least the other way he could punish the one who was training her and hurt her.

Last time it was a male solider that thought she could dodge his punch but she didn't see it coming and got hit on the stomach. It wasn't a small hit either. He had walked in by accident while she was tending to this hit. She had a nice bruise growing on her stomach lucky for her, unlucky for him, her breast were covered by her kimono, but the bruise was making a bold statement. He had hounded her till she finally told him how she received it and by who. If she hadn't held him back he would have gone and killed the poor soldier.

Sesshomaru was thrown from his thoughts of the past when Rin had used this time to make her move. Rin threw her weight into her hold making it so Sesshomaru had to use his to keep from stepping back. She used his weight against him by side-stepping fast enough to throw him off. He stumbled forward a bit shocked she thought of that. He managed to block her next attack which was a side swipe with the bamboo sword that was aimed for his ribs. "Well thought...lacks a bit..." he said noticing her stance off a bit. "Fix your stance distribute your weight more to hold off the enemy's attacks..." he calmly told Rin as she fixed her stance. "Like this?" she asked he just nodded and striked she blocked and noticed the difference. "Ah Rin can feel the difference..." Rin said as she blocked Sesshomaru's attacks. "You had a question" Sesshomaru said as he kept up his attacks. Rin blocked each attack; "Since Rin began Rin's training not once did you spar or volunteer to help with Rin's training...why now did you decide to spar Sesshomaru?" she asked timidly their swords clash again he stops and looks her dead in the eyes. "Because I would have gone easy on you due to your current level you are after all in all aspects a newborn into the demon world..." Rin looks at him shocked that his reason was to protect her. Rin then pushes back for once since the beginning of their spar she actually made Sesshomaru slide back. To say he was shocked was an understatement, what surprised him more was what came next. She whipped her sword at him which he blocked but that was a distraction. Rin turned her body into the air and kicked Sesshomaru throwing him back; Sesshomaru slide back then looked at Rin shock was on his face even more so with her expression. Rin had the look of a demoness a smirk on her face while her eyes were covered by her bangs. To others it could be bone chilling but to Sesshomaru; oh boy second point why he didn't want to spar her not because she scared him. Oh no she gave him the opposite reaction he could feel his kimono tighten around his groin area. Rin looked up at her Lord her eyes glowing red; her markings turned a reddish color. Oh boy she had the eyes of her demon and the markings to go with it. Was it Sesshomaru or was it getting hotter out there, he made damn sure to make sure she didn't see this affecting him. "Interesting..." was his only statement towards her Rin smiled innocently. "Shall we play then m.y. L.o.r.d..." she sang and spelled his honorification which made his kimono tighten even more.

 ** _~1 hour later~_**

Rin breathed heavily sweat barely breaking; whilest Sesshomaru seemed perfectly fine but he himself was heavy breathing as well. Servants had passed by and noticed their sparring including both their generals. If they had to say anything about their Lord and Ladies spar it was that it looked like they were dancing gracefully their movements in sync with one another. It was breath taking. Only to those who didn't see fighting as a art form all they saw was both of them trying to kill each other. Their bamboo swords long forgotten as they lay broken and shattered beyond repair on the ground. Everyone could see their demons in their aura and saw them gracefully colliding with one another.

"Finally someone to match his Lordship..." Sesshomaru's second in command; a veteran dragon demon who was Sesshomaru's father's second in command; he still looked like he was in his late 20's early 30's even though he himself was raised with Sesshomaru's father. His silver hair was up in a ponytail and as long as Sesshomaru's hair. His eyes on the other hand looked scary and could pierce any enemy making them run from fear. He had grown a soft spot for Rin's 3rd in command; Kari the wolf demoness. She had like the others flinched away from him but he found out later by the others it wasn't because of his stare it was because she in general wasn't good with men. Actually she was almost down right terrified of them. "You can thank all the asses in her old village and then to have Ikazuchi fuck us all over by experimenting on us..." Jade had explained to him he had asked her how she knew Kari so well and why she always flocked to her. "Oh that's cause our villages were close to each other and we would secretly met up..." she explained. After finding out about all this he made it a point to be nicer to Kari and gentlemen like to her. Breaking a vow he made long ago that his work would be his life and no woman would come into his life. Oh how funny Mother nature and Father time work as they threw the little frightened woman his way. He was thrown back to reality when he felt petite hands pull his kimono sleeve; he looked down at the petite wolf demoness next to him. She had just started to be able to hold at least his sleeve. "...What...do...you mean...finally...General...Kain...?" She asked in a small hushed voice. Had he been human he wouldn't have heard her but luckily he had good hearing. "Lord Sesshomaru could never find a proper opponent I daresay not even I could fight him as Lady Rin can..." he explained gently making the other generals around him sweat-dropped all of them thinking the same thing. "He is total an ass in the meetings and during battles but hes as soft as a pup with Kari...". They all leave their Lord and Lady to their spar Kain leading Kari carefully around the broken floor.

Sesshomaru's 3rd in command; a very book smart fox demon named Kiba trailed behind Kain a scroll in his hand. He had specticals on that were darkened slightly due to his sensitive eyes, his orange hair was cut short and slicked back. Kiba had given the honor to Satsuki to be the second demon to enter into his private library. Of course the first was Sesshomaru and was one of his favorite places to go hide in during hectic times. The only reason he allowed this was cause well as you guessed it he had a soft spot for her. He in turn made sure Satsuki didn't hurt herself getting around the broken floor.

If the girls thought that Jade was bad oh they hadn't realized there was someone equally matched to her stubborn, stuck up ways. That demon happened to be Sesshomaru's 4th in command who happened to be a very handsome white tiger demon. Kiva had his silver hair loose; it was the same length as Sesshomaru the only difference Kiva had streaks of black through it. His eyes were a sky blue and shaped like a tigers; he secretly had a thing for Jade but his reputation as the cold-hearted tiger wouldn't let him show other wise. So he watched Jade go around the floor pieces watching to make sure she got around ok. As the generals walk away all with hopes of futures together.

Behind them Sesshomaru had called it a day for Rin. Glad his and her generals were gone he walked back over to Rin gently he wrapped his arm around her waist and flashed them to what Rin dubbed 'Their secret garden' since only she is allowed to go in and those she wished. Sesshomaru didn't let her go right away quite the opposite he brought her close to him making her gasp. He leaned down and licked her neck making her shiver; "You have done well my love..." he whispered against her neck making her shiver again. Before she could respond he gently wrapped his arms under her ass and lifted her making her giggle as he held her like she was a child. She looked at her Lord smiling brightly, but before she could say anything he gently placed his lips on hers. Rin was surprised at her Lord's action to kiss her suddenly but she wasn't going to complain.

Sesshomaru licked her lip for entrance; Rin responded by slowly opening her mouth. Sesshomaru dove his tongue into her mouth making her slightly moan. Their tongues licking and pulling each other as they tasted each other. Sesshomaru could never have enough of Rin's taste she tasted like sin which oddly tasted like exotic spices mixed with sweetness. It was intoxicating to him and he loved the taste,Rin on the other hand loved his taste as much as he loved hers. To Rin Sesshomaru tasted cool, warm, spicy all those tastes running in her mouth as his tongue rolled around hers. Sesshomaru broke the kiss to let Rin breath; a string of saliva connected them till it tore and streamed down from Rin's mouth. Sesshomaru gently places his head against Rin's; "Second reason...to me not training you...I might lose control..." he admitted to Rin she turned tomato red. He chuckled, "It seems you fight like a demon next is handling your poison..." He gently placed her down on her feet trying to reel in his demon. Rin nodded with a smile, "Yes my Lord..." that did it Before she could say anything else Sesshomaru had his lips on her again his kiss more demanding then the first making Rin moan against his assault which riled Sesshomaru up even more. God he wanted to throw her down and make her scream from pleasure, but again he had to calm down if not his plans would be ruined.

He broke from the kiss again Rin looked out of it which added to his need. He sighs out an almost wishful sigh; "Come Rin we must rest..." was all he said before leading her inside so she could bathe. That night Sesshomaru made sure to take yet ANOTHER cold bath to calm himself. When he finished and returned to check on Rin she was fast asleep half on half off her bed. He sighed and went over to his love and fixed her; after tucking her in he stood to go fully open the windows and door to let in fresh air. That was till he felt Rin grab his sleeve gently still dead asleep. "Don't leave me...Sesshomaru..." she said sadly in her dreams. He let a smile grace his face; the faeries from the garden had been nearby and noticed this so they opened the door and windows before flying off to play. Sesshomaru nodded at the last fairy to leave showing his thanks and lay next to his lady. Noting yet another item to do which was give the faeries a treat for caring for Rin. "I will never leave you my love..." He whispered gently caressing her cheek Rin smiled in her sleep and snuggled into Sesshomaru. He held her close after a moment of hesitation with that he fell into a deep sleep holding Rin protectively but gently. The faeries had snuck in they chattered a bit to each other. They all managed to undo the golden sashes that held up the curtains. Closing Sesshomaru and Rin inside; they turned out the lights for their Lord and Lady flying off as the sleeping couple got closer to each other. They were going to need the rest because at that moment the first snow fall descended onto Sesshomaru's manse. With it another adventure awaits and this one Sesshomaru hopes and prays Rin would love because tis the season.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I AM SORRY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG! My helper is taking their time to read...so here's the question for the chapter, What is winter bringing with them?


	12. Chapter 12: Snow Play

_**Disclaimer:**_ Character's are **_NOT_** mine! The belong to the creators of Inuyasha!

 _ **Chapter 12: Snow Play**_

"HOW CAN I NOT HAVE SEEN THAT!?" Kain yelped in shock Sesshomaru just silently sighed. He looked up from the board game in front of him and looked over as he heard Rin shriek happily. The scene in front of him was Rin's training grounds but it was covered in snow; piles of snow littered the area and Rin and her generals were playing in the snow. Sesshomaru ignored all the complaining that Kain was making about losing again. Kiba was reading a scroll and grumbling about how idiotic the main general was. Kiva was nursing the sake and laughing at Kain's pain.

Sesshomaru ignored them his eyes and mind was not on the game of Shogi in front of him. He had beaten Kain multiple times since they started; all the work that everyone had was finished the day before so they took the day off which Rin had happily called out "SNOW DAY!". That made the men sweat-drop as they watch the women run out to play in the snow happily. That was in the morning it was now the afternoon and Sesshomaru's eyes never left the view he had of his beloved. Rin had on a thick kimono; it is purple with golden flowers strategically placed on it was lined with white fur to keep her warm. She had her hair in her normal hairstyle; her nose was slightly pink from the cold air. The smile on her face was stunning; her laugh sounded melodies. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru looked over to Kain who had reset the board. "My Lord we understand that Lady Rin is quite beautiful today...but...we are battling at the moment!" Sesshomaru, Kiba, and Kiva sweat-dropped at this. Then it happened a snow ball waked Kain right in the face. Everyone froze, Kain slowly turned to the woman Kari hiding behind Jade. "Who threw that..." Kain said; the others sweat-dropped again. Kari shaked a bit, "...I'm sorry...General Kain...I was aiming for Jade...and she ducked..." Rin, Satsuki and Tsuki all made a move to surround the youngest when Kain stood up. Sesshomaru watched Kain reading just in case if he did decide to do something stupid.

Kain walked over to the woman the air tense, in a blur Kain had Kari in his arms. He looked down at the young wolf demoness who was shaking in his arms. She had on a kimono similar to Rin on but it he noticed it had his colors; it was a dark blue with white flowers strategically placed the fur matching her hair. He walked over to a snow pile everyone watched afraid he was going to hit poor Kari. He smiled at Kari happily and shocked everyone by dropping her into the snow pile. Kari yelped in shock and looked at Kain who had a huge goofy grin on his face; "There is punishment for the snow ball!" He chuckled Kari looked at him dumbfounded. Kari wouldn't say this but she was starting to have feelings for the old yokai. She came back to reality when the old yokai held his hand out for her smiling. "You didn't get hurt did you?" he inquired still smiling. Kari shook her head slowly and slowly took his hand she decided she felt a little mischievous today. She smiled at him; Kain's heart stopped she hadn't smiled that type of smile at him. It was a genuine smile she would give him shy smiles but this one was different and it was one he would most defiantly want to this one more. She took advantage of his moment of awe and pulled him towards her. "WOW!" He exclaimed as he fell forward Kari got out of the way so he face-planted into the snow. Everyone looked at Kari shocked the tiny woman would be able to do that to Kain. Kari laughed for the first time it made them all look at her even Kain looked at her shocked. Her laugh was an airy laugh to Kain it sounded like butterfly wings tickling his ears. Kain couldn't help it he joined Kari in her laughing at his own fall; the both laughed with the others looking at them. Sesshomaru stood next to Rin with Kiba standing beside Satsuki and Kiva stood behind Jade. All but Sesshomaru had a smile on their faces at the scene in front of them. Kain and Kari surprised the group all the time with their playful behavior grow more and more. They all knew he would be this playful only with her because she looked full grown but she had turned of age when Ikazuchi took her. So in all retrospect she was still a child and Kain accepted that.

Kiva smiled in a very mischievous way; he vanished and reappeared next to the tree that Kain and Kira were under the branches trying to hold up the snow on it. He bumped the trunk with his hip making it shake; Kain heard the thud and looked up and tackled Kari using his body to protect her from the huge snow fall. Kiva roared with laughter when Kain comically peeked out of the snow. Snow piled high on Kain's head he turned to look at Kiva with a glare his face red with a blush that hadn't been there before. "Kiva..." he growled out. Kain chased a laughing Kiva around flailing his fists at him out of anger. Kira slowly sat up her face bright bright red. Rin, Satsuki, and Jade ran to her and checked on their friend. When they kneeled around her they noticed her hands had gone to her lips; what no one knows was Kain had accidentally kissed Kari on the lips all thanks to the snow.

 ** _~Flashback to the snow fall~_**

Kain heard the thud and looked up seeing the snow coming towards him and Kari; he got protective and tackled Kari down to protect her. When the snow hit him his head was pushed down from the pressure. He froze, his lips made contact with hers, her lips were so soft and warm.

Kari on the other hand froze when she felt his lips make contact her eyes widen at the shock of how soft his lips were. She felt the blush grow from her neck to her cheeks; Kain broke the kiss. "Sorry I didn't mean to!" he quickly apologized not wanting to make poor Kari think badly of him. He quickly sat up not noticing that he was straddling her as he sat up; her blush deepened. Next thing she knew he was gone; she sat up slowly blushing badly her friends surround her. Her hands went to her lips as she could feel Kain's lips ghost over hers.

 ** _~End of flashback~_**

The girls looked at each other and smirked all somehow knowing what transpired between Kain and Kari. Jade nudged Kari and whispered so that only they could hear; "So were his lips luscious or hard?" she asked mischievously. That added the fire of the blush that could melt the snow around them. The girls all giggled at the youngest's embarrassment; Kiba and Sesshomaru looked at the antics around them. Kain had a monster sized snowball and had hit Kiva with it burning him in snow. The girls on the other hand were teasing Kari for unknown reasons. "Well my Lord it looks with Lady Rin around everyone has learned to loosen up..." Kiba stated watching Satsuki. She looked beautiful in her kimono that was similar to Rin and Kari the only difference it was his colors; Orange and black flowers the fur was black as well. Sesshomaru saw Kiba looking at Satsuki and knew that all his generals had fallen for Rin's. He was happy that his generals had finally found love like he had. Movement caught his eyes as the girls go back to playing this time including Kain. Jade and Rin were trying to help poor Kiva out of his snow prison; Jade was laughing at his current dilemma. Sesshomaru could see even if he was angrily grumbling at Jade for laughing at him he was still blushing and admiring Jade since her kimono was the same as the others but was wearing his colors; Black with silver flowers the fur was white with black.

Kiba chuckled at them that is till Satsuki hit him with a snow ball right in the middle of his face. "Come on Kiba! Stop being lazy and come play with the rest of us!" she laughed out smiling. Sesshomaru could see the tick marks on Kiba as the snow fell from his face; he fixed his glasses and sharply looked at Satsuki. "Lady Satsuki...You shall pay for that one!" He ran towards Satsuki who ran away scream laughing. Rin came over to Sesshomaru and watched their generals playing. To others they currently look like the loving parents watching their kids playing in the snow. Sesshomaru gently pulled Rin into his arms holding her from her waist like any husband would his wife lovingly. Rin blushed and looked at her Sesshomaru; he looked down at her seeing her smile at him she tiptoed up and whispered in his ear. "I love you My Lord..." she whispered he had to force the blush away before it appeared on his face. He quickly so the others wouldn't see kissed her lips. Only to Sesshomaru's horror he heard whistling and whooping. He sighed and looked over seeing their generals had stopped playing they were staring at them all with a smirk on their faces. Rin blushed horribly she sneaked a peek to Sesshomaru and sweat-dropped at the sight. Sesshomaru's aura was surrounding him his prey...their generals. "Would you like to see the end of this Sesshomaru's poison whip...I've been meaning to teach Rin how to use hers..." With that the generals scattered from fear but they were also laughing. With them left alone Sesshomaru openly sighed as his aura calmed down. Rin giggled, "You truly are frightening Sesshomaru..." she smiled at him and leaned up and kissed his cheek. Rin walked away from a frozen Sesshomaru; he let a ghost of a smile appear on his lips as he chased after Rin.

They ended up in their garden; as Sesshomaru walked in after Rin he was greeted with a snow ball to the face. He tensed at the impact; while in front of him a laughing Rin was holding her stomach. Sesshomaru smirked he looked around and scooped up snow himself; Rin saw this and yelped and ran away laughing. Soon they were having their version of a snowball fight, the fairies had joined in by supplying snowballs to the contenders. After awhile Sesshomaru caught Rin up and spun her around holding her close he had a ghost of a smile on his lips as he spun her. He fell back with her sending snow up in a flurry around them. Rin laughed as she lay on top of her Lord the snow that he disturbed was falling down. The snow fell around Rin and it took his breath away Rin looked like an angel with her huge smile and then to have her sitting on his lap. He couldn't stop himself he reached up and gently caressed her cheek with his finger tips. Rin looked down at her Lord and smiled she gently places a hand on his cheek. He watched her as she leaned in towards him; he in turn gently cupped the back of her head. Sesshomaru pulled Rin in leading her to his lips. The kiss was a gentle one at first then it turned passionately; Rin opened her mouth to which Sesshomaru drove his tongue into her mouth easily dominating the kiss. Rin had closed her eyes and behind her eyelids white sparks exploded.

Sesshomaru's hand lowered to her hip pulling her closer deepening their kiss. He swallowed her moans enjoying the feel of the vibration that it brought. He struggled a bit since he felt his kimono tighten agonizingly against his groin area. Sesshomaru broke the kiss both panting Rin's face made his tightens grow. A blush graced her face, her eyes glazed over with lust filled looks. Oh boy she looked stunning to him; he pulled her to him so she lay on his chest she happily lay on his chest listening to his heart beat that sounded like hers. It roared and sounded like it was about to burst out of his chest. Rin was slightly dazed she felt her lower regions warm and moist. She only got this feeling when ever Sesshomaru did this to her just a look got her writhing under his gaze. "Just a little long Rin..." He whispered huskily kissing her head. She knew he meant it she felt this winter was going to be a good winter, she smiled and looked at her Lord happily. "I will wait..." She replied. Sesshomaru didn't know what he did to deserve this slip of a woman but his he needed to fix a few loose ends before he could put his plan into action and he hopes that it works. "Rin...we are leaving on a small trip...we leave tomorrow morning..." he said looking at the sky. She smiled happy shes finally leaving the manse. She loved it there but she needed out for awhile. "Yes Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed happily with a smile. Little did the Lord and Lady know their generals were snickering in their hiding spot watching the couple getting all nice and cozy.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Decided to be a little playful this chapter! Its hard when my helper stopped helping but I hope you all liked this chapter! Question of the Chapter; What kinda trip is Rin and Sesshomaru going to make in the next chapter? Please leave me reviews! I love hearing from you all! You guys make my day!


	13. Chapter 13: Heading into a new future!

_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters are **_NOT_** mine they belong to the creator's of Inuyasha!

 _ **Chapter 13: Heading into a new future**_

"Ahhhhhh! This feels soooooo good!" Rin exclaimed stretching happily enjoying the feel of her joints popping. Sesshomaru had woken Rin up before the sunrises, Sesshomaru had gotten a bag ready before waking her. He had let her sleep a little longer since they had a ways to go. Today was important day for him if all went well; he prayed it would because today either Rin will be his or she'll head for the mountains. He watched her stretch her muscles inwardly smirking at the sight. She was wearing her winter kimono with a cloak for added warmth; it was white with fur lining on the edges. Rin had the hood up to cover her ears from the cold. Sesshomaru walked over to her; "Ready to go?" he asked; Rin smiled and nodded happily. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist making Rin gasp; "Hold on..." Sesshomaru stated before taking to the air. Rin held on to her Lord tightly enjoying the feel of being in his embrace as they flew through the air. "Where are we going Sesshomaru?" She asked curiously. "You shall see when we arrive..." he said keeping his eyes forward and unemotional. Rin watched the scene around her as her and her Lord flew to their destination unknown to Rin. Today was going to be her one of her best days that she would love to retell later.

~ _ **Noon**_ ~

Rin was resting under a tree eating lunch which consisted of an apple, bread, and cheese; while she ate Sesshomaru was resting since he woke up earlier than Rin. When Rin finished eating her food she leaned against the tree and looked out smiling. After awhile Sesshomaru woke up from his mini nap. He found Rin making little snowmen while he had slept; he stood; Rin had noticed her Lord woke up so she looked at him and smiled. "Let's continue on..." He said offering his hand to her. She took it and he re-wrapped his arm around her waist; they took off again. Rin loved being in her Lord's arms he was warm compared to the season.

Soon after their break Sesshomaru had descended; "I must retrieve something from mother before we go to our proper destination..." He said calmly as he landed in front of his mother's castle. Rin and Sesshomaru walked to the door greeted by his mother, like always she had her fan and looked uncaring. "Well...well...well...If it isn't my useless son...what brings you to your beautiful mother's humble home?" She commented sourly. "Mother...how have you been?" He asked equally sour. "If you must know still sore about being used like I was and then my son took this long to come console his upset mother..." she said dramatically fanning herself; wiping away imaginary tears. Rin sweat dropped seeing this; "Mother I've come to retrieve...that..."Sesshomaru vaguely told his mother. Upon hearing 'that' she stopped her dramatic show and looked at Rin then Sesshomaru. She walked over and stare right into Sesshomaru's eyes intently like he was hiding something. Rin could feel the tension from them both as they both stared at each other neither wanting to lose this weird staring contest.

Finally, it was Sesshomaru's mother who broke the contest by laughing. "So that's the way it is very well son I shall give THAT to you..." she said with a small smile. She called a servant to lead Sesshomaru to where he needed to go. Leaving Rin and his mother alone; she turned to Rin. "Well then...what shall we do?" she smiled out and noticed that Rin was wearing a normal, plain, unsuitable winter kimono. She let out a horrified gasp; "Child do not tell me my son allowed you to wear such attire!" she mocked anger. Rin nervously laughed; "He didn't seem to complain my lady..." Rin yelped in shock when his mother grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE I AM FIXING YOU KNOW!" She screamed making the whole castle shake from it.

From inside his mother's vault of treasures he heard his mother rampage about something and then about how she was going to fix it. He had a feeling it was Rin's appearance; he really didn't care to him she looked beautiful in anything. He walked over to a section that the sunlight hit a certain item he was after. He reached and picked it up alone in the vault he smiled happily at the item in his hand. "Rin...I hope you like it..." he took out a specially made box and put the item inside. He walked out to go save Rin from the most threatening demon in the whole world...his mother.

"Rin...can't...breath..." Rin complained as the servants tightened the sashes to make her already thin waist thinner. "Beauty is pain!" Sesshomaru's mother yelled at her; Rin groaned from pain when they tied the sashes. From the closed door; "Mother stop tormenting Rin and loosen the sashes so she may breath properly...I do not want her to faint on me...Do not think I could not tell the difference..." Sesshomaru's voice came. His mother sighed and nodded to the servants they loosened the sashes. Rin took a breath when she could; "That was close..." she panted out. They finished dressing Rin up like she was a doll; Sesshomaru looked up when his mother threw the doors open smiling. "My son I have fixed your beloved...she is know ready to go out into the world and not bring shame..." she said happily stepping aside. Sesshomaru had to force himself from reacting but it was hard when he felt himself tighten under his clothes. Rin stood in front of him shyly; she wore a white winter kimono it had red flowers printed on the hem and trailed up her side. The sleeves were fur lined; she wore another cloak. This one had a train and matched her kimono but the flowers stayed along the edges to look more like flames then flowers. She had minimum amount of make-up her lips stained red, her eyes had liner on her lower and upper eyelids. Her hair was pinned up with a flower hair-piece. "Well son don't just stand there like a idiot say something to your beloved..." his mother snapped. Sesshomaru walked to Rin and took her hand; he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You look lovely..." he straightened as Rin turn bright red; Sesshomaru heard his mother chuckling. "Well shoo you 2 before the moon arrives before you..." she stated. Sesshomaru and Rin bowed to her and left. "She will make a beautiful bride..."she smiled watching her son love with his woman in his arms.

Rin was even more confused on where they were going that is till she recognized landmarks she gasped. Sesshomaru landed in a certain clearing; where a certain dog demon lay almost dying so many years ago. Rin looked around shocked the area looked beautiful in winter; icicles hung from the branches. The evening sunlight hit them beautifully; Sesshomaru watched Rin look around confused. "What are we doing here for Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking at Sesshomaru. "I wanted this to be perfect so I decided to bring you here for it..." He stated Rin looked at him lost. He walked over to her; "Rin...I have never been good at showing emotion it is against all I had been taught so before you speak let me..." He said with a bit of difficulty; Rin just nodded and stared at her Lord. He took a deep breath before talking, "Rin years ago you saved my life in this clearing and since then you had followed me everywhere...At first I thought of you like Jaken...a servant nothing more...but that started to change...from a servant you became like a child to me...then that too changed to a little sister...I left you at the village of Inuyasha in hopes of forgetting my growing feelings but it just made it worse...finally the reason I had gone to retrieve you those few months ago...it was because my feelings had grown to that of love of a lovers...then our love became mutual...after what happened with that bastard Ikazuchi I realized...my plans had to be finished faster...and finally I may put that plan into action..." Rin looked at her Lord as he spoke getting more and more suspicious of what her Lord was saying. "I love you Rin I always have I just labeled them as a love they were not...so I hope you accept this as my proof..." Sesshomaru lowered to one knee making Rin gasp. He pulled out a small box; it was a black box with a vine design around it a golden clasp closed the box. Sesshomaru slowly opened the box reviling a beautiful ring. It was a silver small band; on the top was a perfectly polished diamond that shaped a heart. Three mini diamonds were on either side of the heart. "Rin...will you be my mate for life?" Sesshomaru asked looking Rin straight in the eyes. Rin covered her mouth tears run down her face. Rin sobbed out; she slowly nodded, "Yes..." she said through her tears. Then Sesshomaru did something unbelievable he actually smiled. He placed the ring on Rin's ring finger; he then stood and lifted her and spun her around. Rin laughed happily as they twirled; Sesshomaru lowered her to him and kissed her on the lips gently. She kissed him back and then the kiss turned passionate as they kissed one another.

Their lips moved in perfect sync as they kissed, time and space seemed to stop for this glorious moment. When they separated to breath Rin looked at her Lord tears running from her eyes and a huge grin plastered on her face. They just stared into each others eyes as the world went on. All Rin and Sesshomaru cared about was each other and the future they were going to greet happily.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Sorry it's so short but this one I wanted to be only about the proposal! So I hope you thought it was cute even though it was so short! And sorry that it sounds so western...anyway! Leave a review! Question of the chapter! How are the others going to react when they see the ring?!


End file.
